EL PACTO
by LUCKA-SAMA
Summary: que pasaria si las chicas en vez de poderosas fueran brujas entren y descubralo yo aqui mala para los sumarys
1. Chapter 1

LUCKA SAMA: bueno todavia no temino mis anteriores fics pero ya me dieron ganas de hacer otro, lusbel ni him me acompañan pero aver quien me acompaña en el trayecto de la historia, ya nos vemos abajo

-PACTO-

cap 1 el comienzo del final

en los años 500 antes de cristo hubo una masacre total en un pueblo llamado salem, a ese suceso se le llamo la masacre de salem y segun cuentan, trataban de eliminar alas ¨brujas¨que se les denominaban en aquel entonces, a las mujeres se les denominaban brujas si poseian una mirada maligna, si escindian algo y cosas por el estilo, tal era el caso de 3 jovenes, la gente no era muy amables con ellas porque segun decian de otros lados, 3 jovenes habian hecho un pacto comvirtiendose en brujas dando paso a un sin fin de rumores sobre ellas

MARIE : rosalie tu cress que fue buena idea aceptar emm ¨eso¨

ROSALI: bueno marie no creo que el aceptarlo afecte en algo no cres norie

NORIE: see no creo que afecte de todos modos lo hicimos a voluntad y si algo hicimos pues ya no podemos hecharnos para atras

las tres chicas eran muy unidas y las unian algo igual, un pacto si un pacto que hicieron con el soberano de las tinieblas un ser tan tenible que el mismo nombre es imposible pronunciarlo y solo lo denominan como ¨EL¨ es el ser que gobierna las tinieblas poseedor de 3 hijos los gobernantes de los 3 inframundos, las chicas por su parte eran pactantes del señor EL el cual les ofrecio un poder magnifico capaz de controlar algo que jamas lo pensaron, primero veamos a rosalie una chicas seria porte maduro,(tengamos en cuenta que estan en los años de 500 a.C) vestia el tipo de vestido de epoca en colores marrones, su cabello castaño y sus ojos color rosados que era por lo que mas destacaba, la que sigue marie ella la mas dulce, tierna, bondadosa un caracter digno de admirar, igual que rosalie llevaba un vestido de epoca en color blancos con toques dorados, su cabello era de un color amarillo casi cafe, sus ojos eran un color azul aqua y por ultimo norie la mas ruda de las 3 bueno de caracter temperamental mente agresivo al igual que las otras 2 llevaba un vestido de epoca en color negro con plateado su cabello negro como la noche y al igual que las dos destacan sus ojos verde esmeralda.

En lo que consistia el trato era que EL les otorgaba el poder para poder cobrar venganza por la muerte de sus familiares durante la masacre de salem.

-flash back-

un dia normal en cual las familias estaban comviviendo en paz en una fiesta en honor al 12 cumpleaños de las 3, todo iva en paz hasta que llego el alcalde con su sequito de guardias aplicando mucha fuerza, alejan alas familia de las niñas, las cuales no acaban de creersela, lloran y lloran pero de sus familias no saben mas, despues de que les mintieran todo lo que se puedan se fueron del pueblo llegaron al bosque, no sabian que podria pasar, pero algo era seguro podrian morir en cualquier momento, una voz se oye a lo lejos al parecer las tres lo oyeron, su sorpresa fue al ver a u ente que tenia forma humana pero su presencia parecia todo lo contrario.

¿?: chicas que es lo que les paso?

MARIE: (chillando) snif ,,, esque ,,,, nuestros,,,, padres los acesinaron buaaa

rosalie la consuela rapidamente y habla

ROSALIE: si lo que pasa esque los malditos pobladores de salem mataron a nuestras padres por la absurda creencia de que son brujos y eso no puede ser

NORIE: es cierto ellos no tiene nada de eso pero si tuviera el poder para poder vengarlos no dudaria en tomarlo

las otras solo se asienten a poder apoyar ala ojinegro, (antes del pacto tenian ojos de color normal como cafe rosalie, negros norie y cafe claro maire) mas el individuo les presto atencion y al mismo tiepo les dijo

¿?: bueno y si les dijiera que yo podria otorgarles ese poder para vengarse

ROSALIE: no juegues amigo nadie tiene el poder para hacer tal cosa, si lo hubiera serian las temidas brujas y como veo ellas no existen

¿?: y querida rosalie

ROSALIE: tu como sabes mi nombre

¿?: ESO NO IMPORTA SOLO DIME ESTARIAN DISPUESTAS A ACEPTAR CUALQUIER COSA CON TAL DE SU VENGANZA

NORIE: no me vengas con estupideces nadie pudes hacer que venguemos a nuestros padres

¿?: bueno eso si se puede hacer pero diganme podrian ser capaz de asumir las consecuencias

ROSALIE: basta dinos quien eres no te creere nada si no me dices quien eres

¿?: YO SOY DAIMON HIM el demonio que puede hacer que cobren la venganzaa de sus padres

MARIE: d-daimon- h-him es encerio

ROSALIE: marie tu lo conoces

MARIE: si es el demonio que hace que las brujas tengan sus poderes, mi abuela me hablaba antes de dormir sobre el pero pense que era mentira

HIM: pues la verdad pequeña marie es que soy real y tu abuela tenia razon soy el que les otorga alas brujas su poder... pero diganme quisieran tener ese poder para vengar a sus padres esta es su ultima oferta

NORIE: ACEPTO¡

MARIE/ ROSLIE: QUE ¡

NORIE: pienselo chicas podremos vengar a nuestros padres y si como dicen el puede darte el poder de hacer todo lo que quieras sera la oportunidad que estabamos buscando

ROSALIE: bueno desde ese unto de vista es una gran oportunidad

MARIE: ´pero chicas seriamos las esclavas de el demonio

ROSALIE: marie ya no tenemos nada que perder sera mejor que te resignes no te pasara nada estaras con nosotros,

MARIE: bueno si asi lo pones estara bien

ROLIE: bueno him aceptamos tu poder pero que es lo que tu quieres acambio

HIM: muy inteligente rosalie, solo necesito que destruyan por mi solo eso

NORIE: que nos garantiza que cumpliras

HIM: de algo si soy de comfiar y esque todo lo que prometo lo cumplo

inmediatamente saco un especie de libro recita algo, que en donde estaban paradas las chicas aparecio un pentagrama escrito con escritura desconocida, ilumina alrededor de las chicas y paso algo sorprendente, hubo un cambio en las tres su cabello se aclaro un poco, si rosalie lo tenia cafe se puso ahora de un color casi naranja, a marie se le aclaro a un dorado total y a norie se lo oscurecio a un negro destellante, mientras sus ojos cambiaban (a sus respectivos colores marie azul, rosalie rosas y norie verdes) se desmallaron en el final del ritual, lo que paso despues fue de sorprenderse podian controlar distintas cosas, rosalie controlaba el fuego y el hielo, marie podia controlar el agua y el viento norie podia controlar la tierra y las plantas,juntas podian crear hechizos muy potentes, mas al llegar ala aldea provocaron la mayor catastrofe del mundo.

-end flash back-

lo que paso despues fue que el pueblo, o lo que quedaba de el les tendio una trampa las apresaron y las mandaron ala hoguera no sin mandar un hechizo al publo, durante siglos ese pueblo no prosperaba sus huertas no daban frutos, su ganado moria, mientras las brujas en espiritu no se marchaba prometieron volver a aniquilar a todo aquel que se les revelo, obtuvieron su venganza pero el demonio que les propino los poderes nunca aparecio...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno e aqui la introduccion lo que pase a continuacion pasara en el tiempo moderno y si se preguntan por los chicos apareceran pero en el sig cap, como pudieron

observar aqui no tendran super poderes bueno bay bay las ppg no me pertenecen


	2. Chapter 2

LUCKA SAMA: bueno aqui volvi sigo sola pero que venga la alegria si fiesta yo sola XD, bueno aqui la historia, como siempre las ppgz no me pertenecen que comienze el cap

-el pacto-

cap 2 la maldicion continua

en tiempos modernos en la ciuda de new townsville la paz se respiraba en el aire y eso se notaba en tres chicas que ivan en el metro directo en al aeropuerto, para que? pues para ir ala ciudad de salem a su nueva universidad habian quedado en ir ahi por decicion propia,las tres ivan por distintos motivos ala escuela pero en algo estaban deacuerdo estarian juntas, la primera, era de tes blanca bronceada cabello naranja amarrado en una coleta con un moño rojo, ojos rosas muy llamativos, vestia una blusa rosa conjunto a unos jeans azul marino, portaba unos zapatos rosas de abrochadera, ella iva para poder estudiar gastronomia por su gran afan a los dulces.

la segunda, de tes blanca aperlada cabello amarillo dorado, en coletas rizadas, vestia una falda azul aqua tableada, una blusa blanca y sus zapatos negros de piso, sus ojos contrastaban por ser de color azul, ella iva a comvertirse en la mejor diseñadora que haiga existido.

por ultimo la tercera chica una de actitud revelde ala vista, su color de pelo negro como la noche corto y de una manera alborotada, vestia de manera muy peculiar trai unos shorts bermudas color verdes militar, trae unas cintas alos costados, por playera llevaba una color amarillo con detalles verdes, aplacando sus cabellos llevaba una gorra verde con blanco, su ojos color verde quedaban con lo que llebava puesto, ella habia ganado una beca para poder jugar soccer en la universidad promediando con un total de 8.

pasemos a otro lado en el inframundo presisamente, por si se lo preguntan ya estan llegando ala ciudad, por otro lado el demonio cuyo nombre no es mencinado observaba a esas chicas con admiracion al parecer las dichosas brujas habian reencarnado pero muy lejos de su lugar de origen, HIM le sorprendio de sobre manera la ciudad que estaba mas que condenada ala quiebra ahora se levanta con la dichosa universidad al parecer tendria que intervenir de nuevo pero eso se lo dejaria alas brujas y a sus ¨hijos¨, si tres jovenes que gobiernan los tres inframundos conocidos.

el primero gobernante del inframundo del caos siempre pensando como hacer sufrir alos demas, su forma humana era la siguiente, pelirrojo de cabello hasta arriba de los hombros cubrido por una gorra color roja, vestia una ramera color negra con letras las cuales decian¨ soy el rey ¨en rojo intenso, sus ojos rojos como la sangre te dejaban postrados ante ellos, su pantalon era uno negro de mesclilla, para terminar con unos tennis comverse negros con cintas rojas, (lectores recuerden que estamos en tiempo modernos) su pasatiepo era ir al mundo terrenal.

el segundo gobierna el inframundo del dolor(lo se raro nombre pero veanlo del lado positivo, si lo encuentran me lo dicen) el por otro lado se la pasaba dandole dolor alas personas que le daban por pasarlo, por su parte era un poco mas jugueton, portaba en su forma humana, un cabello dorado, entre peinado y despeinado, sus ojos azules causaban polemicas por lo que no se veian muy frecuentemente, traia puesto unas bermudas en color azul marino unas comverse negras de cintas azules, una playera negra, y encima un chaleco color azul con toques negros, al igual que su hermano le gustaba ir ala tierra.

el tercero pero en realida es el de enmedio, gobierna el inframundo de la destruccion, esto se hace presente en todo lo que el le plasca, su forma humana es la siguiente, su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta por atras dejando una chasquilla cubriendo uno de sus ojos verdes, poseia puesto, un pantalon de mesclilla negro sus deportivas comverse negras con las cintas verdes, una playera verde pegada encima traia una chaqueta negra de cuero que contrastaba su look de ¨me tocas y mueres¨ el compartia la misma necedad de ir ala tierra.

el demonio him los imvoca alos tres para que vallan

HIM: queridos herederos tengo un plan en mente me apoyaran

LOS 3: claro

chico 1: y ahora que es lo que tenemos que hacer

HIM: muy impaciente querido brick, pero te contare, recuerdan alas brujas de las que te conte

BRICK: si las recuerdo que tienen que ver ellas ?

HIM: bueno al parecer han reencarnado y necesito que vuelvan ser brujas

chico 2: pero eso no es imposible, si no son las que piensa mi señor

HIM: querido boomer, hijo mira observa

aparece una especie de nuve en donde se ven alas chicas dormidas y de ellas empieza a emitir una especie de aura de su respectivo color

HIM: eso querido hijo es la llamada que sufren al acercarse a salem su ciudad natal, tu solo observa y habra indicios de que querran despertar

BOOMER: entonces que tenemos que ver nosostros aqui

chico 3: SI nosotros somos los 3 principes de los inframundos no puedes obligarnos a nada

HIM (CON VOZ MACABRA) : SI PUEDO YO TE PUEDO REBAJAR ALO MAS MISERABLE DE LA ESCORIA Y...

los 3: Y ... QUE?

HIM: y ellas son sus prometidas u.u

los tres : QUEEEEE?

HIM: si la verdad al momento de darles sus poderes a las legendarias brujas de salem tambien las comprometi con usds

BRICK: que como pudiste hacer eso sin consultarnos eso es injusto mi señor

BOOMER: si señor eso no los hubieras consultado primero no cree, estas conmigo butch

BUTCH: eso tienen razon como se le ocurrio poder comprometernos con alguien

HIM: 1 AUN NO LOS RECOJIAAAA¡ 2 ELLAS PUEDEN DESPERTAR MAS PODER QUE USDS 3 JUNTOS Y 3 ELLAS SON MIS MAS GRANDES HECHICERAS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO MIREN POR USDS MISMOS

vuelve a abrir una nube de humo en donde se muestran a las antepasadas controlando todo a su alrededor sin ninguna dificultan y al mismo tiempo riendo de cualquier cosa que hacian

BRICK: entonces para que nos recojiste a nosotros si podias tener a esas chicas

BOOMER/BUTCH: cierto

HIM: ay mis queridos hijos nunca les relate la historia completa de las brujas de salem verdad

los otros niegan y vuelve a aparecer la nuve de humo en la cual se vuelven a ver las brujas pero ahora amarradas en palos en una hoguera, la primera se veia seria como si supiera de ante mano que es lo que pasa despue la segunda se nota que esta maldiciendo y tratando de safarse de las cuerdas, y la tercera solo se ve que llora descomunalmente(ahora les pone audio)

ROSALIE: (con voz superiormente seria)solo recuerden ciudadanos de salem volveremos de nuevo para hacerlos pagar por ¡

las otras le ponen atencion y de manera sincronisada comienzan a recitar un hechizo en otra lengua e inmediatamente de su cuerpo iradea un colo negro que es aproximado alos aldeanos, y estos solo atinan a encender la hoguera la cual las brujas solo sueltan una carcajada.

HIM: bueno chicos eso fue lo que en realidad paso, las brujas de salem murieron en la hoguera, no las pude ayuda porque en ese tiempo estaba realizando un viaje en el cual los encontre y ya no supe de las brujas.

BRICK: si lo entiendo, pero ese hechizo que resitaro cual fue aun no lo conosco y eso que ya estudie todos tus conjuros

BOOMER: es cierto señor no habia escuchado nada parecido en todo este tiempo que llevamos con usd

BUTCH: es cierto y una pregunta aun mas, porque ya no he visto brujas en todo este tiempo?

HIM: bueno respondiendo a su primera pregunta el conjuro fue hecho por ellas mismas, es un conjuro de maldicion el cual afecta todos los aspectos de esa ciudad y al parece con el paso de los años fue perdiendo fuerza, y a su segunda pregunta las brujas fueron perdiendo credivilidad ya no era necesario que las creara si los tenia a usds para desvordar el mal, ellas fueron las ultimas brujas que se crearon, fueron una leyenda en todo aspecto, entonces deciden ayudarme

LOS 3: claro

HIM: bueno chicos tomen estos artefactos

les mustra un paliacate(perteneciente a rosalie) un muñeco de forma de pulpo color morado(era de marie) y un guante color verde(de norie)

BRICK: y esto en que nos ayuda o para que sirve

HIM : esas cosas pertenecieron alas principales brujas de salem si logran entregarselos podran acelerar el momento en que despierten sus antepasados

BOOMER: osea que se las damos y ya

HIM: no muchachos ellos lo tienen que reconocer como si fueran suyos

BUTCH : y eso como lo logramos

HIM: bueno eso lo sabran cuando los vean, ahora alistence porque iran a esa universidad

BRICK: para que solo tenemos que insinuarnos a ellas y listo no

HIM: por eso aun no me alcanzan entre mas cerca esten de ellas mas rapido conoceran el poder del cual fueron creadas

BOOMER: bueno esta bien cual es el plan

HIM : de eso yo me encargo solo tengo que pedirles que se pongan en una edad mas joven, justo la misma que ellas (ahora de ven como de 23 años y resulta que las chicas tienen 18) BRICK: bueno ya oyeron chicos

asi lo hicieron, alrededor de ellos aparecio un pentagrama igual que el de him dando paso a unos nuevos jovenes (solo imaginenselos un poco mas jovenes) de una diferencia notable, brick seguia trayendo su gorra ahora la diferencia que se le veia era que se dejo el pelo mas largo agarrado en una coleta, boomer lo unico que era diferente fue que su cara parecia mas angelical, butch por su parte se le hizo un poco mas corta su chasquilla, pero aun le tapaba su ojo,

HIM: bueno es mi turno

igual aparecia un pentagrama alrededor dando paso un hombre de apariencia joven (no tanto aqui pondre a him mas guapo) tes bronceada, color de ojos color rojo granate, cabello blanco grisaseo, porte elegante vestia un pantalon negro de traje su camisa de vestir en negro con la corbata floja, desabrochada en los botones de arriba dandole la apariencia de chico maduro sexi,(perdon pero esque me aburri de poner al him como gay solo imaginenselo y se les sale la baba)

BOOMER: mi señor que planea usd

HIM: bueno yo los apoyare un poco entrare como maestro de el plantel no se preocupen no les estorbare solo asegurense de no fallar y recuerden que pueden intentar cualquier movimiento son sus prometidas

la reaccion de los tres fue un ligero sonrojo que no paso desapersivido por him

HIM: bueno chicos nos veremos mañana en el plantel yo me encargare de que para mañana usds esten el la universidad

los chicos se desvanesen en la sombra, dejando a him solo

HIM: nunca pense que las brujas de salem volvieran tan rapido ay que aprovechar para ahora si destruir esa maldita ciudad poseedora de de la desgracia

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: lo se largo pero la inspiracion me llega y ni modo de dejarla ahi arumbada nos vemos en el sig cap ... sigo sola quiero compañia

BYE BYE para todo el publico conocedor


	3. Chapter 3

LUCKA SAMA: bueno chicos ya volvi sigo sola no saben que los conejos se pueden morir de soledad puede pasar lo mismo conmigo, bueno volviendo al tema las ppgz no me pertenecen solo la historia ... sigo sola WUAAAAAA , bueno sigo porque los apoyos de dikory me ayudan quiero compañia wuaaaa

-el pacto-

cap 3 la verdad revelada

MOMOKO SUEÑO POV

eh que paso que es esta ropa,que hago en el bosque porque veo una familia alrededor mio ,,,, se parece a mi madre papa kuriko? porque se los llevan, quienes son las otras chicas se parecen a kaoru y miyako, porque lloran? porque lloro? no lo entiendo esto es triste, no lloren sean fuertes chicas

al parecer ya paso el tiempo, porque me miran raro yo no hice nada amigas ayudenenme, no no debo llorar se lo prometia+++++ y a ++++ mejor vamonos aqui nadie nos cree, salimos corriendo al bosque, ya no vemos a nadie desde hace mucho tiempo que sera lo que habra pasado, ya se nos acabo la comida en cualquier momento podremos flaquear, mejor nos detenemos, ya demasiado cansadas, veo que alguien se acerca pero no le distingo la cara, nos proppone algo pero no le creemos, lo qu e dijo la chicas alado mio tiene razon, como puede darnos lo que queremos si no lo conocemos, que es eso mi cuerpo se siente devil a causa de lo que dijo el hombre, me siento devil...

FIN MOMOKO SUEÑO POV

MOMOKO POV

- aa que buen sueño, solo me pregunto que habra significado ese sueño tan extraño... a perdon no me presente soy momoko akutsutsumi y tengo 18 años y vengo a estudiar a esta universidad que ofrece cocina, me vine junto amis amigas las cuales despues les presentare en la clase nos vemos me tengo que arreglar.

FIN MOMOKO POV

(AHORA PASEMOS CON KAORU)

ella aun dormia en su habitacion

KAORU SUEÑO POV

que divertido cumpleños quienes son las chicas que estan alado mio mmmm se parecen a momoko y miyako, eh¡ porque y traigo vestido y mas tan horrible, no no se lleven amis padres y hermanos ellos no tienen la culpa dejenlos, al parecer a ellas tambien les arebataron a sus padres, no lloren tienen que ser fuertes yo las ayudare, mejor vamonos aqui ya la gente nos despresia por ser sus hijas, nos fuimos al bosque vivimos un tiempo ahi pero la comida se nos termino se que no tenemos salvacion, salimos un dia por comida pero ya no podiamos no quedamos en el bosque.

pero quien es ese señor, nos dice que podemos vengar de nuestros padres, al parecer **** y**** no comfian pero yo estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para cobrar venganza de mis padres. al parecer aceptamos, ehh¡ porque me siento tan devil...

FIN KAORU SUEÑO POV

KAORU POV

ahhh¡ maldito despertador pero que mas le hago entre a esta universidad para poder entrar en el mejor equipo mixto de futball soccer, me pregunto que habra sido ese sueño(bozteso) sera mejor que no me preocupe,perdon por no presentarme soy kaoru matsubara entre junto amis amigas miyako y momoko nos vemos tengo que prepararme para ir a clase

(AHORA VALLAMOS CON MIYAKO)

MIYAKO SUEÑO POV

esta fiesta es la mejor abuela gracias jeje miren amigas , se pareen a momoko y kaoru pero son diferentes, esperen a donde se llevan ami abuela no se la lleven no a ella no, *** diles que no se la lleven, **** diles algo no eso no puede ser ya no hay nada que pueda hacer se han llevado ami abuelita eso no puede ser, mi amiga me consuela ella siempre a sido como mi madra dado que nunca la conoci es acojedor su abrazo, al parecer el pueblo nos agarro odio, no lo soporto,vamonos les dije, asi lo hicimos ahora estamos en el bosque, ay algo que no me quieren decir, sospecho que es el tema de la comida, salimos en busca de el alimento.

ya no puedo siento que aqui me quedare, ya no aguanto, quien es ese hombre siento que lo e visto pero quien es no lo conosco, nos dice que podemos vengarnos de los que acesinaron ami abuelita, porque dudo si lo que quiero es de nuevo ami abuelita, no quiero, pero las palabras de+*+++* me animan a intentarlo si ella estara con migo no habra problemas, que pasa porque me siento tan cansada...

FIN MIYAKO SUEÑO POV

MIYAKO POV

aaaa ya es de dia mejor me apresuro a alistarme para ir a clase,ehh? perdon por no presentarme , yo soy miyako gotokuji e ingrese a esta universidad para comvertirme en la mejor diseñadora de modas, y voy tarde lo siento solo les puedo decir que vine junto a mis amigas momoko y kaoru nos vemos despues...

FIN MIAYKO POV

NORMAL POV

las chicas salieron de sus dormitorios y se fueron las 3 a su clase que al parecer el primer año lo tendrian juntas

MOMOKO: chicas chicas no les parece emocionante estaremos en la misma clase drante el primer año

KAORU: sigo diciendo que esto es una coincidencia nadamas

MIYAKO: no seas aguafiestas kaoru mejor ay que ver el lado positivo asi momoko no se nos destrampa

KAORU: tienes razon ... emmm dime miyako que clase no toca primero

MIYAKO: al parecer no prestaste atencion verdad,(solo niega con la cabeza con el pretexto de que queria dormir) bueno kaoru nos toca literatura

KAORU: perfecto tendre oportunidad de dormir un poco mas

MOMOKO: waaa chicas ya lo notaron que profesor mas lindo

señala al profesor de cabellera blanca que venia con un libro y en su cara portaba unos lentes

MIYAKO: bueno momoko ay que decir que si tiene un buen ver

KAORU : por favor chicas ya quiero llegar para dormir

MOMOKO: pero el profesor lindo

MIYAKO : vamos momoko talvez lo veas despues n.n

la chica muy a costa de sus reclamos la llevan a rastras al salon el cual era muy espacioso, kaoru feliz porque asi podria escojer una banca algo alejada de los demas(han visto esos salones de universidad en las que estan apiladas hacia arriba pues asi es) quedaron acomodados de la sig manera kaoru alado de la pared seguido momoko y finalizar miyako,

KAORU: bueno chicas no me levanten estare meditando en forma profunda,

e inmediatamente cae dormida con el libro ensima, por otro lado momoko aun seguia lamentando por no dejarla ver a maestro lindo mientras miyako le decia que despues lo veria, dieron fin a sus quejas con la llegada de el profesor que para buena suerte de momoko era su profesor de ensueño, ella mas que dispuesta a verlo todo el dia si es necesario.

NIKITA: bueno alumnos sean bienvenidos a este nueva etapa de su vida la universidad dejenme presentarme soy nikita nakamura y sere su profesor de literatura no falta nadie...

al parecer si faltaban porque entran 3 chicos muy calmados a su parecer algo que al profesor no le imprto mucho que digamos

NIKITA SENSEI: bueno chicos al parecer ahora si son todos terminare de presentarme para los que acaban de llegar... mi nombre nuevamente nikita nakamura soy su profesor de literatura al igual que su asesor, si tienen algo que necesiten ayuda no duden en ir con migo

al parecer momoko no fue la unica enamorada del profesor porque muchas ya estaban anotando su nombre en sus cuadernos para proximas cartas de amor, por otro lado los recien llegados no acababan de creer lo que escuchaban su mentor termino como asesor de su grupo.

NIKITA SENSEI: bueno chicos hare una dinamica para presentarnos todos, pasare esta estatuilla de gato diran su nombre y la pasaran a quien usds quieran bueno comienza tu

se la lanza a un chico de quien sabe donde

-soy robin sherman gusto en conocerlos

seguido se la lanza a boomer

.- bueno yo soy boomer him un gusto

se la paso a brick, pero las chicas tambien escribian para ver sus proximas cartas

- yo soy brick him un placer

se la paso a butch, pero tambien hubo la misma reaccion que con boomer

- soy butch him

paso lo mismo, este la lanza hacia atras en los asientos de a mero arriba cae en las manos de miyako

- bueno yo soy miyako gotokuji es un placer conocerlos (en susurro) momoko despierta a kaoru

la reaccion de los chicos fue muy notoria estaban susrrando lo bella que era miyako

MOMOKO: (SUSURRO) si claro

movio a kaoru y perecio funcionar solo pregunta algo

KAORU : (bozteso) para que me despiertan

MOMOKO: (SUSURRO) bueno esque el profesor esta presentando a todos y necesitamos que te lebantes un momento para que te presentes

KAORU: (SUSURRO) estabien si eso hace que vuelva a dormir

la estatuilla ya estaba con momoko

- bueno yo soy momoko akutsutsumi gusto en conocerlos

todos los chicos tambien comenzaron a murmurar sobre ella, en base ala mirada de sueño que se le veia a kaoru se la paso a ella, parecio captar la señpal porque de inmediato habla(o grita?)

- YO SOY KAORU MATSUBARA Y EL PROXIMO QUE ME DIRIJA LA PALABRA NO VERA EL SOL DEL MAÑANA

muchos quedaron con cara de WTF, mientras esta solo volvia a recostarse en la mesa conciliando el sueño, mientras sus amigas solo dan una mirada entre ellas, asi pasaron hasta el ultimo alumno de la clase y la estatuilla volvio a manos de el profesor

NIKITA SENSEI: bueno alumnos, al parecer ya son todos, una pregunta alguien me quiere decir porque es famoso el pueblo de salem

la mayoria no sabia pero la mano de momoko se hizo destacar

NIKITA S: si momoko dinos que sabes

MOMOKO: bueno sensei tengo entendido que este pueblo es famoso por sus leyendas sobre las brujas, y mas la de 3 que fueron quemadas en la hoguera, por andar destruyendo la ciudad...

NIKITA S: bien dicho momoko pero diganme alguien saben porque destruian la ciudad, sus motivos en claro

al parecer la clase no estaba muy enteredad de lo que orillo a esas brujas a cometer tales actos, pero de nuevo la mano de momoko se hizo presencia

NIKITA S: si momoko tu sabes que paso en realidad(esta es mi oportunidad de saber si son ellas)

MOMOKO: bueno profesor no se si sea un hecho pero la razon que yo siento que fue es que la masacre, les quito a su familia la gran muchedumbre

MIYAKO: si profesor es algo relevante a eso pero no podemos garantisar que sea esa la razon

NIKITA S: bueno chicas no se soprendan pero la verdad esque asi fue el pueblo habia ido en una revienda (en ese lapso kaoru ya estaba despierta escuchando todo desde que momoko hablo) sacando alos familiares de su casa en una fiesta que celebraban en honor a su 12 cumpleaños, despues de eso alguien me quiere decir que paso

al igual que un instante no hubo nadie que levantara la mano a exepcion de kaoru que sabia que fue lo que paso

NIKITA S: bueno kaoru tu sabes que paso

KAORU : a ciencia cierta no solo puedo comfabular que se alejaron hacia el bosque y ahi pasaron como 3 año, en ese tiempo conocieron ala persona que les brindaria el poder de ser brujas o algo asi no?

NIKITA S: (al parecer no me equivoque sus antepasados ya revelaron en sus sueños la verdad de la historia solo falta el suceso con el que despierten) bueno kaoru tu idea es casi la misma a lo que paso, despues de que se les alejaran de sus seres queridos las tres huyeron al bosque en una cabaña dado que su substicio alimenticio no era mucho, un dia tuvieron que ir al pueblo por comida pero no podian caminar mas asi que ahi se quedaron para ver si venia alguien en su rescate pero nadie llego exepto la persona que las comvirtio en brujas

ROBIN: pero profesor hemos oido como fueron y quienes eran, pero de casualidad alguien sabe como se llamaban las brujas y la persona que las comvirtio

NIKITA S: que curioso robin, pero eso yo si se los puedo responder, las brujas de salem se llamaban de la sig forma, rosalie adams poseedora de del control sobre el fuego y el hielo se le llamo la bruja en potencia por ser la que mas destruia con un solo ataque, la siguiente norie hills conocida por controlar la tierra y las plantas ella se le denomino la bruja destructura, con solo pasar podia destruir todo a su paso y fue la mas sadica de las tres, la tercera marie williams controladora del aire y agua ella fue conocida como la bruja de la delicadeza, su forma de destruir era de cierta forma delicada por donde pasaba su agileza con el viento y su poder con el agua era algo de que temer, por otro lado el ser que las comvirtio en brujas no era otro que el mismo daimon him el demonio mas poderoso en todo el mundo, se rumorea que el es que transformaba alas brujas, y otro dato interesantes sobre ellas esque fueron capaces de poder rebasar en cuanto a conjuros al mismo demonio.

BRICK: profesor nos podria decir como sabe tanto sobre este tema

N S: bueno joven al parecer es un poco curioso, todo esto lo se porque estuve investigando sobre el tema en los alrededores y tambien cosas que me contaba mi abuelo( jaja niños estupidos se creen todo lo qu les diga... pero al parecer las chicas se quedaron pensativas en algo... en cambio los chicos les llamo la atencion sus respectivas prometidas esto sera interesante sera mejor que prepare los obstaculos de estas nuevas brujas jejejee) bueno chicos la clase ya termino los vere mañana

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno aqui la conti ,,,, aun sigo solita NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG


	4. Chapter 4

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi y que cren... SIGO SOLA quiero compañia alguien quiere venir wuaaaa quiero compañia, como siempre las ppgz no me pertenecen.

-gracias gracias gracias gracias, me halagan sus comentarios, sophia card captors me gusta tu comentario, dikory claro que continuare la otra pero denem tiempo ya que es muy dificil seguir y porfavor sfi no me mates quiero seguir publicando annon tambien gracias ya sin mas que siga el cap nos vemos

-pacto-

cap 4 el comienzo del plan y el surgimiento de un poder desconocido

BRICK POV

bueno al parecer el señor him tenia planeado todo, las tales brujas ya las conocimos, la primera, se ve muy dulce, muy empalagosa para mi gusto se la dejare al lloron de mi hermano boomer, la segunda ella, ella parece que tiene un toque que me recuerda a alguien, se le callo un papel, aver lo que dice ( nikita sensei en corazones) que patetico, al parecer esta chica es un poco distraida... al parecer la 3 es de un caracter un poco bueno mucho agresivo, no se porque me recuerda a butch bueno dado por la mirada de HIM tiene un plan en mente vere que es en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, por ahora solo vere esta llegada ala tierra como unas vacasione

FIN BRICK POV

BUTCH POV

bueno al parecer tendre que ganarme mi respeto en este luga, las dichosas ¨brujas¨ son un poco extrañas, la primera es en cierto modo es como boomer muy amigable rara, la otra me recuerda a una loca fan que tuve hace mucho loca y rara como brick jeje je, la tercera mmmhhhh ella es en cierto modo interesanta, ella si se parece a su a su antepasado una loca psicopata total jajajaa, mejor disfruto de este tiempo libre, pero sospecho que him nos pondra a trabajar pronto...naaa mejor disfruto lo que puda

FIN BUTCH POV

BOOMER POV

bueno al parecer el jefe tiene algo entre manos, pues las brujas son de un buen ver la primera no se, parece muy bella a su modo tengo que decir que me llamo la atencion, la segunda no se si butch este conmigo se parece a brick su caracter se ve serio me imagino que mi hermano mayor ya la habra pedido, la tercera es de como decirlo ruda perfecta para butch, si lo se loco y loca quedaran bien, jejeje mejor tomare mi tiempo para poder jugar un poco aqui

FIN BOOMER POV

NORMAL POV

la clase termino, no sin una interminable bola de niñas alrededor del profesor, momoko ya iva para las mismas pero paso algo, al bajar las escaleras se trompeso con un escalon iva a caer pero unos brazos la detuvieron de su tormentoso accidente, se sorprendio al ver unos orbes rojos que la miraban muy fijamente, algo que saco de onda ala chica,esta de manera de reaccion se sonrojo violentamente a reaccion solto una especie de energia que hizo que soltara ala chica, no sin la mirada curiosa de parte de los 4 chicos y el profesor, la chica solo atina a salir en camino con sus amigas sin dar explicacion alguna,

MIYAKO: momoko espera no te vallas

KAORU : momoko miyako esperenme no me dejen...

los chicos inmediatamente se acercan al hermano y comienzan el sin fin de preguntas.

BOOMER: brick brick dime que paso porque la dejaste ir

BUTCH: si viejo dinos que paso

BRICK: bueno (sonrisa de lado ) estan despertando los poderes y la pelinaranja lo hizo primero, pero no han acabdo, creo que solo desperteran si estan en peligro o se sienten amenazadas

todas las chicas ya se habian ido dejando solos al profesor y alos tres chicos

BUTCH: al parecer el profesor tiene muchas admiradoras je

HIM: bueno brick creo que te distes cuenta de lo que paso verdad

BRICK : claro si es por la energia que desprendio me pude dar cuenta, him porque paso exactamente eso solo tengo una idea pero respondeme.

HIM: bueno querido brick algo de lo que dijiste es cierto, traen los objetos que les di no? ( todos acienten) me imagino que tambien utilizaste un poco de tu poder(vuelve a dar razon) bueno fue una reaccion ante el poder y el objeto, solo algo significa, ya estan reconociendo donde estan solo aguarden queridos hijos... ahora ya vallan a su siguiente clase

los tres salen del aula, mientras con las chicas ya habian calmado a momoko y ella por su parte les conto lo sucedido unos momentos atras, mientras ellas aun no acababan de comprenderlo del todo, para distraerse de ese asunto kaoru pregunta algo relevante

KAORU: chicas que clase sigue a continuacion ?

MIYAKO: bueno sigue la ultima clase juntas y es fisica con intruduccion ala metafisica

KAORU: que¡ todo menos eso no se nada sobre eso que puedo hacer T.T

MOMOKO: jeje kaoru si quieres puedes preguntarme todo lo que no entiendas n.n

KAORU ENCERIO *.* ... gracias gracias gracias ...

MOMOKO: no hay de que, pero chicas ay que apresurarnos que se nos hara tarde

todas salen corriendo hacia su proxima clase y darse cuenta que llegaron justo a tiempo, para sorpresa de las 3 estaban los mismos chicos de la clase de literatura, kaoru y miyako los pasan de largo mientras momoko no sabia como poder salir de ese dilema, el chico simplemente la atontaba con verla, sus amigas parecen darse cuenta y la llevan con ellas.

MIYAKO: momoko ya despierta hay que poner atencion en clase si no podras terminar como la gran repostera de clase alta que siempre presumes

MOMOKO:(decidida) tienes razon miyako vine a esta escuela a cumplir mi sueño de llegar a ser una pattissiere de alta clase y lo lograre si no me dejo de llamar momoko de las marias

KAORU: tu no te llamas asi ¬¬

MOMOKO: asi tuenes razon^^

MIYAKO: pero si momoko si sigues distrayendoe por cualquier ser con pantalones no lo lograras, asi que da tu mayor esfuerzo

MOMOKO: si bien dicho miyako ... mejor ay que poner atencion acaba de llegar el profesor

las 2 se incorporan (son de esos laboratorios en los cuales tienen mesas especiales tubos de ensallos y esas cosa, ) ivan acomodados en equipos de tres y como el preofesor era muy inteligente era de esos malhumorados con la pequeña diferencia de que este tenia cara de mono muy feo

¿?: (gruñonamente) bueno clase dejenme presentarme soy mojo jojo y sere su profesor de metafisica dejenme decirles que no me gusta batallar y el primero que quiera pasarse de graciosito lo repruebo en mi clase, bueno empezemos, la valencia entre un neutron y la masa es equivalente si lo haces en ... bla bla bla.

la clase se quedo con una reaccion de sorpresa pues este era un cascarrabias, pasaron la clase prestando atencion a todo lo que entendian pues era un tema que nunca les explicaron, una chica de cabellera negra se estaba quedando dormida y al mismo tiempo de cierta manera que ¨casualmente ¨ pasaba por ahi el profesor de literatura, se dio cuenta

HIM: bueno esta seria la primera etapa de mi plan lo tomare en cuenta

de su mano desprende una especie de sombra que pasa por todos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para llegar a los recipientes que estan sobre la mesa en una cosa que hemitia lumbre, comienza a hechar humo puesto uno se da cuenta

ROLLER: PROFESOR ¡

JOJO: si ahora que se le ofrese

ROLLER: es normal que estas cosas esten emitiendo humo ?

JOJO: no joven ... CORRAN ESTAS SUSTANCIAS SON GASES VENENOSOS

se arma una gran trifulca para salir mas tres chicas las carcomia el panico, bueno 3 chicas y los 3 chicos veian la ecena divertidos, a kaoru le llega el humo hasta sus narices e inmediatamente llama la atencion de momoko para que haga algo

KAORU: MOMOKO MOMOKO, ES AHORA QUE ME MUESTRES TUS GRANDES HABILIDADES EN CIENCIA, HAZ ALGO

esta estaba como poseida por que en sus ojos no se le veian brillo. algo sorprendente paso se levanto saco de su bolso un lapiz labial rojo(no me pregunten porque lo traia) y comienza a dibujar en el piso una estrella invertida con ciertos signos de rara procedencia, al acabar de dibujarlos comienza a recitar un cantico extraño

MOMOKO: SATURRA IS COMERENZO IA UNO RINCEPO LE CONTRIKASE DANEVO HIS¡

esto paso ante la mirada espectante de sus amigas y 3 chicos que veian todo, el humo comienza a desvanecer e inmediatamente momoko se desmalla, no sin antes de manera desconocida desaparece el pentagrama

(al mismo timpo pasaba algo en el subconciente de momoko)

SUBCONCIENTE MOMOKO

- que pasa porque todo esta tan obscuro saquenme de aqui no quiero estar sola

¿?: no estas sola

- quien dijo eso

¿?: eso no importa tus amigas estan en peligro

- no eso no tengo que salvarlas

¿?: es encerio? quieres salvarlas alo que cueste

- si quiero protegerlas

¿?: debes o quiere?

- debo y quiero ellas son muy importantes para mi

¿?: entonces prestame tu cuerpo para salvarlas

- eh? pero quien eres y porque deberia dejarte

¿?: bueno digamos que yo tambien quiero protegerlas

- pero no te conosco , pero al mismo tiempo se quien eres me podrias explicar?

¿?: bueno solo te puedo decir que soy alguien que conociste , aun no es tiepo que sepas quien soy en realidad

- bueno solo te dejare porque mis amigas y compañeros estan en peligro de intoxicarse

AFUERA DE LA MENTE DE MOMOKO

estaba despertando en lo que parecia ser la enfermeria, a su lado se encontraba medio salon de clases entre ellos sus amigas

MIYAKO: momoko ya despertaste ¿ que paso porque te desmallaste?

KAORU: si momoko y que fue eso que recitaste.

MOMOKO: de que hablan chicas, cuando me desmalle, que estan diciendo yo no hice nada (si les digo que estuve hablando en mimente y no recuerdo nada me diran loca, pero mas importante quien habra sido esa persona)

todos veian a momoko extraño pues al momento de estar pensando hacia gestos extraños, la chica de inmediato se da cuenta y decide cambiar de tema ingnorando alos demas preguntandole algo asu amiga rubia

MOMOKO: miyako que paso con la clase ?

MIYAKO: bueno momoko despues de que se disipo el gas, unos compañeros le dijieron al profesor y te trajeron, estuviste lo que restaba de la clase desmallada asi que esta por terminar la clase

MOMOKO: (sorprendida)ahh entonces que clase toca

MIYAKO: bueno apartir de este modulo los tenemos separados ami me toca artes( inserte su arte favorita visula auditiva o dansistica)

KAORU: geess si tienes razon creo que yo tengo lengua extranjera(pongan cualquier lengua)

MOMOKO: si es cierto tendre trigonometria avanzada bueno chicas tenemos que irnos o si no nos pondran retraso en nuestro primer dia

sus amigas asintieron y se fueron de la emfermeria junto con ella, no sin la mirada curiosa de 4 individuos que estaban rrecargados en la parte de afuera de la emfermeria,

BRICK: de eso es lo que hablaba him

HIM: exacto brick al parecer ya comprobe mi teoria ellas solo daran indicios de sus poderes si se encuentran en peligro o se sienten amenazadas, bueno chicos su deber es vigilarlas, es por eso que los puse en la misma clase de ellas, tu boomer estaras con la rubia, brick tu con la pelirroja y butch te puse con la de ojos verdes

BRICK: ay algo po lo que nos puso en ese orden(me imagino que sera para hacer parejas de colores)

HIM: bueno en realidad lo hice por que si a boomer lo ponia con la ruda iva a salir llorando, si a butch la ponia con la pelinaranja este se iva a volver loco no la entenderia ella es mas inteligente que el, y por ultimo brick si te ponia con la rubia la asustarias.

por eso los puse con respecto a su caracter butch hara que saque su mejor potencial, boomer su caracter se comfavula perfecto con la rubia asi que si lo pide por la buenas ella caera facilmente, y brick dado que la antepasado de la pelinaranja era de un intelecto superior ella tambien lo es asi que ella puede ser un reto para hacer que vuelva

BRICK: bueno ya nos explicaste tus motivos, pero podemos hacer cualquier cosa para sacar a relucir sus poderes

HIM: buena pregunta en las pruebas yo me encargo solo hagan lo posible para sacar sus poderes

BOOMER : bueno señor pero cual es el plan actua si que nosotros sepamos nada

HIM: bueno dado que si no podrian desahacer todo si que se los diga, bueno tendre varios ataques, antes les dare una señal para que sepan y pongan manos en la obra, las atacare por separado y cuando sepa que las tres dan indicios de su despertar atacare alas 3 asi que ( se oye el timbre de cambi de clase) bueno chicos los veo despues

se retiran cada quien a su respectivo salon, llegaron justo antes de que entrara su profesor...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ahi la continuacion el plan que tiene him es poner alas 3 en peligro de tal manera que en cierta manera pueda despertar un poco de su poder, en el siguiente cap sera el encuentro formal de las respectivas parejas ya para el sexto pondre los ataques bueno nadams el de miyako y kaoru porque el de momoko ya lo puse... SIGO SOLA alguien quiere venir y hacerme compañia prometo portarme bien

BYE BYE


	5. Chapter 5

LUCKA SAMA: nadie me quiere mejor me como un gusanito sigo sola no me gusta la soledad alguien que me haga compañia, hicieron la ley del hielo conmigo o que alguien que me COMPAÑIA WUAAAAAAAAAAAA ... eh siii compañia

SOPHIA: ola lucka vengo a hacerte compañia, si como dices los conejos mueren de soledad ahora ya no estaras sola

LUCKA: si gracias al fin compañia por favor no me maten lo que pasa es que en mi casa no ay internet entonces actualizo en la escuela es por eso que no responde reviews bueno sigan disfrutando las otras historias actualizare despues ya que tengo que continuarle, y mañana miercoles no tengo clases sera hasta el jueves la proxima actualizacion nos vemos pronto nos vemos abajo... gracias sophia card captors

-el pacto-

CAP 4 conociendo al enemigo, presentaciones formales

MOMOKO pdv

bueno desde que senti el humo en mis narices sabia que algo andaba mal luego todo obscuro y una voz me dice que que me ayudaria despues me desmalle y lo mas importante esa sensacion extraña que siento es como si un poder nuevo creciera en mi, bueno la clase que sigue es trigonometria, que no me puede estar pasando el me esta siguiendo a todas partes parece un acosador, ay que admitir que guapo pero esa mirada es penetrante, mejor me distraigo en la clase.

NORMAL pdv

al entrar al salon llego el mismo sujeto que la habia salvado de caer en la clase de literatura. y seguido de el la profesora

MISS KEANE: bueno jovenes sean bienvenidos a este nuevo ciclo en su vidad, yo soy la profesora keane lorens y les dare la materia de trigonometria, se que a muchos la materia no les llama ni siquiera un poco pero les aseguro que estaran conformes con esta clase

bueno al parecer la maestra causo mas que sonrojos pues ya le estaban silbando abentando uno que otro cumplido, mientras las chicas estaban mas que celosas, momoko no presto atencion a lo que dijo la profesora brick por su parte estaba pendiente por si habia algun cambio con la chica, la clase empeso sin ningun incomveniente al parecer momoko presto mas atencion porque era de las mas sobresalientes. sus respuestas eran siempre certeras, la maestra mas que curiosa le pregunta algo fuera del tema

MISS KEANE: muy bien momoko ... jovencita digame que es lo que viene a estudiar a esta universidad

MOMOKO: bueno maestra yo vine por recomendacion de mi profesor de cocina para comvertirme en una pattisiere de primera clase

MISS KEANE: muy bien pero como es que sabe todo esto si por lo regular los que vienen a estudiar esa carrera no se aplican mucho en las materias

MOMOKO: bueno sobre eso si quiero comvertirme en la mejor pienso que es lo correcto tener un sobresalinte en todo relacionado a los estudios

bueno la clase siguio con la maestra permitiendo mas respuestas, para mala/buena suerte de momoko el chico de orbes rojos se sento en el mismo lugar que ella y al parecer estaba insistiendo en sacar comversacion

BRICK:(susurro) pss pss oye

MOMOKO: (susurra notablemente sonrojada) que se te ofrece

BRICK: que tal si te imvito a comer en el descanso

MOMOKO: emm no se esque tengo que ir con mis amigas

BRICK: si quieres puedes imvitarlas yo tambien imvitare a mis hermanos

MOMOKO: estabien, ya presta atencion a clase

BRICK: lo que ordenes presiosa

esta queda en shok le habia dicho como lo oyo, pasemos ala chica de cabellera dorada estaba en su clase de arte al parecer estaban en la seccion de teatro su maestra se presento

LUCIA: (animadamente es una chica de 20 años) buenas alumnos soy su profesora de artes y estamos en la rama teatral, para no hacerla de rollo yo soy Lucia L. collins un placer conocerlos, ya se haremos un ejercico para que se conoscan todos que les parece

la mayoria asintio les parece divertida la idea miyako decide preguntar de que tratara ese ejercicio

MIYAKO: buena idea profesora, pero en que consiste el ejercicio

LUCIA : buena pregunta joven... como dice que se llama...(ya le respondio) bueno es sencillo, dado que estamos en actuacion, tratara de improvisar una situacion en donde todo el grupo este actuando y ya se el tema una boda

todas las chicas estaban emocionadas ese era el tema, los chicos por otro lado estaban mas que aburridos tan solo esperaban que acabara el modulo, la maestra volvio a hablar sacando de sus pensamientos a todos.

LUCIA: bueno chicos seleccionare a los personajes primero quein sabe tocar instrumentos o mas bien el piano (alzo la mano un chico castaño de apariencia normal) bueno tu tocaras solo espera, tu miyako porque me caiste bien seras el personaje principal la novia chica 1,2,3,4,5 seran las damas de honor, tu rubio de ojos azules seras el novio, los tres de abajo seran sus acompañantes, tu que estas abajo en la primera fila seras el paje y yo sere el padre que oficie la ceremocia, tienen unos momenntos para planear como actuar su personaje y se cconoscan y ahi en el ecenario ay vestuario de utileria pueden utilizarlo

todos van corriendo hacia al ecenerario para encontrar algo que les pueda servir, por su parte al par de novios les mando llamar la profesora

LUCIA: chicos vengan tengo algo para usds 2

fueron con ella y ensegida saco algo de una bolsa que traia consigo, era un lindo vestido de novia muy sensillo,era pegado de la parte superior y tenia un pequeño vuelo en la parte de abajo traia consigo unas zapatillas de tacon bajo color plateadas, tambien traia un traje de esos de etiqueta consigo trai unos zapatos negros junto unos guantes

LUCIA: bueno chicos ponganse esto es parte del acto

MIYAKO: pero maestro es todo esto necesario

BOOMER: si profesora ella tiene razon es solo una actuacion no?

LUCIA: ya basta de reclamos esto portara para su calificacion si no quieren reprobar les recominedo que ya se pongan lo que les di

LOS 2: si

ya se fueron a cambiar, y la reaccion que probocaron fue una de bocas abiertas por parte de las y los chicos pues los dos se veain realmente bien, primero miyako se le veia perfecto el vestido con ese cuerpo perfecto las zapatillas hacian resaltar su cuerpo y para mejorar se habia soltado el pelo dejando ver su cabello un poco abajo de los hobros con unos bucles y una cara levemente pintada dandole un toque angelical ala vista, el chico rubio se dio cuanta de eso porque el logro captar la atencion junto a su compañera, el traia el smokin negro dejando a todas las chicas con la boca abierta.

LUCIA: bien creo que les quedan los atuendos bueno comenzaremos el padre de la novia sera alguno de usds(señala a un chico cualquiera) bueno chico que toca el piano empieza con la marcha nupcial

la maestra unsistivamente los acomodo a todos de forma que pareceria un verdero lugar de bodas, la ¨ceremonia¨ fue de tal manera que parecia real hasta la parte en la que se declararan marido y mujer, la maestra que representaba al padre hizo la pregunta que era de obligacion.

LUCIA/PADRE: ahora deseas desposar a marie como tu futura esposa jackzon

esta situacion le parecia incomoda a boomer pues si no mal recordaba him la habia comprometido con ella

BOOMER: (decididamente) acepto

LUCIA/PADRE: y tu marie aceptas a jackzon como tu futuro esposo ?

MIYAKO : (timidamente) s-si a-ac-epto

LUCIA/PADRE: bueno lo que dios a unido nunca lo separara el hombre ahora los declaro marido y mujer puede besar ala novia ... QUE ESPERA BESELA

MIYAKO: habla encerio

LUCIA: claro esto es actuacion

BOOMER: que no puede ser

MIYAKO: pero todavia no eh dado mi primer beso y quiere que bese a alguien que ni siquiera conosco no me haga esto

el chico ya queria acabar con eso asi que tomo ala chica por la cintura y la bajo en modo de esos besos de pelicula y simulo darle un beso y le dijo al mismo tiempo

BOOMER(susurro) no te hare daño solo no te muevas

MIYAKO( timidamente pero ala vez aciente): claro

se lebanto y al mismo tiempo a ella la maestra solo dio por terminada la clase en cuestion se fueron a cambiar todos e seguidamente se fueron al pasillo pero un rubio intercepta auna rubia

BOOMER: oye miyako perdon por lo de hace rato pero si no, no se iva a callar

MIYAKO: eh no hay problema jeje

BOOMER: jeje oye miyako sonara muy atrevido pero quisieras ir a almorzar conmigo en el descanso

MIYAKO: bueno esque no se si pueda tengo que reunirrme con mis amigas y no se si puedas

BOOMER: no te preocupes si quieres puedes llevarlas yo llevo a mis hermanos para asi presentarte a ellos

MITYAKO : bueno si asi lo pones esta bien, vamos a clase

BOOMER: claro vamos

los dos se ivan a su clase, mientras con la ojiverde ya habia acabado su clase de lengua extranjera, dando paso ala siguiente que era ed fisica la clase favorita de la chica

JORGE: bueno chicos dado que estan en universidad no significa que se salvaran de tener un poco de movimiento asi que tendremos un partido de futboll, primero nombres

KAORU MATSUBARA

BUTCH HIM

JORGE: matsubara, him usds son los becados por su buen desempeño en el equipo de futboll verdad(asinten los 2) bueno usds seran los capitanes de el equipo competiran con los veteranos de el equipo

kaoru: ES ENCERIO PODRE JUGAR CON LOS VETERANOS DE EL EQUIPO *n*

BUTCH: (en susurro para el mismo) ni que fueran la gran cosa

JORGE: bueno escojan a los que quieren para su equipo

BUTCH/KAORU: si

escojieron a 9 aparte de ellos

KAORU: bueno him yo soy kaoru y bla bla bla nos quedaremos hablando o jugaremos

BUTCH: si te conosco eres la loca que se habia quedado dormida en la clase de literatura

KAORU:( con una venita salida en la frente) a si y tu eres el patan que llego tarde

BUTCH: que dijiste bruja

KAORU: nada mas que la verdad, no pense que la verdad te afectara¨patan¨

JORGE: alumnos nada de trasgreciones porfavor vallan al campo y jueguen

acataron al profesor y aunque habia rivalidad jugaron espectacualrmente desmostrando porque los habian mandado a esa universidad pues su desempeño era muy bueno pases, fintas, chutas, fintas y un sin fin de contraataques que hicieron, los veteranos no pódian ni quitarles el balon si acaso podrian manejar el balon un poco, por otro lado el entrenador veia todo con tal inpacto esos 2 eran un gran haz para los juegos, el partido termino con una notoria victoria por parte de los novatos, por otra parte los que jugaron estaban mas que satisfechos con el resultado

BUTCH: no pense que una mujer pueda jugar tan bien el fut boll

KAORU: pues aqui tienes ala unica titular de el equipo de la preparatoria- en new tonsville(con aires de grandesa)

BUTCH: bueno tengo que admitir que eres buena ...oye me acompañas a comer al descanso

KAORU: eehhh no se si pueda ademas para que si tu y tus hermanos pueden comer juntos

BUTCH: bueno no es problema si tanto quires que mis hermanos se vallan los corro y ya

KAORU: de todas maneras no puedo tengo que ir con mis amigas a si que no hagas planes

BUTCH: bueno trae a tus amigas asi sirve que se entretienen con mis hermanos

KAORU: bueno ya que

se acabo la clase y consigo llego el descanso, todos se fueron con su respectivo compañero y se encontraron en una banca en las afueras del el campus

MOMOKO:( gritandoles) CHICAS, AQUI, VENGAN

las otras solo van y al llegar todas quedan con cara de WTF pues los hermanos estaban con las chicas

MOMOKO: brick que esos no son tus hermanos

BRICK: pues si

MOMOKO. cuando dijiste que los traerias no pense que vendrian con ellas

BRICK: pues ni yo, ve el lado amable nos ahorramos la buscada

MOMOKO: bueno en eso tienes razon, miyako kaoru como les fue

MIYAKO : n/n prefiero no hablar de eso

KAORU: pues yo derrote a los veteranos de el quipo de fut boll

MOMOKO: pues mira kaoru ya estas cerca de tu sueño

KAORU . si tienes razon, pero miyako porque no nos quieres contar lo que te paso

MIYAKO. solo dejemosle que no fue mi dia si

MOMOKO: bueno chicas pasemos a otro tema dejenme les presento a brick el esta en la mayoria de mis clases

BRICK: mucho gusto

MIYAKO/KAORU: mucho gusto

KAORU: bueno este que tengo ami lado es butch y tambien increiblemente esta conmigo en casi todas mis clases

BUTCH: este tiene su nombre y respetalo, mucho gusto

MIYAKO/ MOMOKO: igual el gusto es nuestro je je je

MIYAKO: bueno chicas dejenme presentarles a boomer tambien aunque suene raro esta conmigo en en la myor parte de mis clases

BOOMER: gusto en conocerlas

MOMOKO/KAORU: igualmente

BRICK: pero diganos porque vinieron a esta universidad presisamente

MOMOKO: bueno como dije en clase yo pienso comvertirme en una gran pattisiere de clase alta

MIYAKO: yo pienso comvertirme en una gran diseñadora y que mis diseños sean utilizados por todos

KAORU: yo entre por que me dieron una beca para el equipo de soccer

MOMOKO: aparte de que es la unica universidad que tiene todo eso...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno aqui la conti pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo espero les guste creo que aun no pondre la aparicion de los poderes de las chicas o si? ya aun mas importante AUN SIGO SOLA NO ME GUSTA ESTAR SOLA nos vemos en el sig cap BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 6

LUCKA SAMA: bueno aqui volvi sigo sola pero que venga la alegria si fiesta yo sola XD, bueno aqui la historia, como siempre las ppgz no me pertenecen que comienze el cap

-el pacto-

cap 2 la maldicion continua

en tiempos modernos en la ciuda de new townsville la paz se respiraba en el aire y eso se notaba en tres chicas que ivan en el metro directo en al aeropuerto, para que? pues para ir ala ciudad de salem a su nueva universidad habian quedado en ir ahi por decicion propia,las tres ivan por distintos motivos ala escuela pero en algo estaban deacuerdo estarian juntas, la primera, era de tes blanca bronceada cabello naranja amarrado en una coleta con un moño rojo, ojos rosas muy llamativos, vestia una blusa rosa conjunto a unos jeans azul marino, portaba unos zapatos rosas de abrochadera, ella iva para poder estudiar gastronomia por su gran afan a los dulces.

la segunda, de tes blanca aperlada cabello amarillo dorado, en coletas rizadas, vestia una falda azul aqua tableada, una blusa blanca y sus zapatos negros de piso, sus ojos contrastaban por ser de color azul, ella iva a comvertirse en la mejor diseñadora que haiga existido.

por ultimo la tercera chica una de actitud revelde ala vista, su color de pelo negro como la noche corto y de una manera alborotada, vestia de manera muy peculiar trai unos shorts bermudas color verdes militar, trae unas cintas alos costados, por playera llevaba una color amarillo con detalles verdes, aplacando sus cabellos llevaba una gorra verde con blanco, su ojos color verde quedaban con lo que llebava puesto, ella habia ganado una beca para poder jugar soccer en la universidad promediando con un total de 8.

pasemos a otro lado en el inframundo presisamente, por si se lo preguntan ya estan llegando ala ciudad, por otro lado el demonio cuyo nombre no es mencinado observaba a esas chicas con admiracion al parecer las dichosas brujas habian reencarnado pero muy lejos de su lugar de origen, HIM le sorprendio de sobre manera la ciudad que estaba mas que condenada ala quiebra ahora se levanta con la dichosa universidad al parecer tendria que intervenir de nuevo pero eso se lo dejaria alas brujas y a sus ¨hijos¨, si tres jovenes que gobiernan los tres inframundos conocidos.

el primero gobernante del inframundo del caos siempre pensando como hacer sufrir alos demas, su forma humana era la siguiente, pelirrojo de cabello hasta arriba de los hombros cubrido por una gorra color roja, vestia una ramera color negra con letras las cuales decian¨ soy el rey ¨en rojo intenso, sus ojos rojos como la sangre te dejaban postrados ante ellos, su pantalon era uno negro de mesclilla, para terminar con unos tennis comverse negros con cintas rojas, (lectores recuerden que estamos en tiempo modernos) su pasatiepo era ir al mundo terrenal.

el segundo gobierna el inframundo del dolor(lo se raro nombre pero veanlo del lado positivo, si lo encuentran me lo dicen) el por otro lado se la pasaba dandole dolor alas personas que le daban por pasarlo, por su parte era un poco mas jugueton, portaba en su forma humana, un cabello dorado, entre peinado y despeinado, sus ojos azules causaban polemicas por lo que no se veian muy frecuentemente, traia puesto unas bermudas en color azul marino unas comverse negras de cintas azules, una playera negra, y encima un chaleco color azul con toques negros, al igual que su hermano le gustaba ir ala tierra.

el tercero pero en realida es el de enmedio, gobierna el inframundo de la destruccion, esto se hace presente en todo lo que el le plasca, su forma humana es la siguiente, su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta por atras dejando una chasquilla cubriendo uno de sus ojos verdes, poseia puesto, un pantalon de mesclilla negro sus deportivas comverse negras con las cintas verdes, una playera verde pegada encima traia una chaqueta negra de cuero que contrastaba su look de ¨me tocas y mueres¨ el compartia la misma necedad de ir ala tierra.

el demonio him los imvoca alos tres para que vallan

HIM: queridos herederos tengo un plan en mente me apoyaran

LOS 3: claro

chico 1: y ahora que es lo que tenemos que hacer

HIM: muy impaciente querido brick, pero te contare, recuerdan alas brujas de las que te conte

BRICK: si las recuerdo que tienen que ver ellas ?

HIM: bueno al parecer han reencarnado y necesito que vuelvan ser brujas

chico 2: pero eso no es imposible, si no son las que piensa mi señor

HIM: querido boomer, hijo mira observa

aparece una especie de nuve en donde se ven alas chicas dormidas y de ellas empieza a emitir una especie de aura de su respectivo color

HIM: eso querido hijo es la llamada que sufren al acercarse a salem su ciudad natal, tu solo observa y habra indicios de que querran despertar

BOOMER: entonces que tenemos que ver nosostros aqui

chico 3: SI nosotros somos los 3 principes de los inframundos no puedes obligarnos a nada

HIM (CON VOZ MACABRA) : SI PUEDO YO TE PUEDO REBAJAR ALO MAS MISERABLE DE LA ESCORIA Y...

los 3: Y ... QUE?

HIM: y ellas son sus prometidas u.u

los tres : QUEEEEE?

HIM: si la verdad al momento de darles sus poderes a las legendarias brujas de salem tambien las comprometi con usds

BRICK: que como pudiste hacer eso sin consultarnos eso es injusto mi señor

BOOMER: si señor eso no los hubieras consultado primero no cree, estas conmigo butch

BUTCH: eso tienen razon como se le ocurrio poder comprometernos con alguien

HIM: 1 AUN NO LOS RECOJIAAAA¡ 2 ELLAS PUEDEN DESPERTAR MAS PODER QUE USDS 3 JUNTOS Y 3 ELLAS SON MIS MAS GRANDES HECHICERAS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO MIREN POR USDS MISMOS

vuelve a abrir una nube de humo en donde se muestran a las antepasadas controlando todo a su alrededor sin ninguna dificultan y al mismo tiempo riendo de cualquier cosa que hacian

BRICK: entonces para que nos recojiste a nosotros si podias tener a esas chicas

BOOMER/BUTCH: cierto

HIM: ay mis queridos hijos nunca les relate la historia completa de las brujas de salem verdad

los otros niegan y vuelve a aparecer la nuve de humo en la cual se vuelven a ver las brujas pero ahora amarradas en palos en una hoguera, la primera se veia seria como si supiera de ante mano que es lo que pasa despue la segunda se nota que esta maldiciendo y tratando de safarse de las cuerdas, y la tercera solo se ve que llora descomunalmente(ahora les pone audio)

ROSALIE: (con voz superiormente seria)solo recuerden ciudadanos de salem volveremos de nuevo para hacerlos pagar por ¡

las otras le ponen atencion y de manera sincronisada comienzan a recitar un hechizo en otra lengua e inmediatamente de su cuerpo iradea un colo negro que es aproximado alos aldeanos, y estos solo atinan a encender la hoguera la cual las brujas solo sueltan una carcajada.

HIM: bueno chicos eso fue lo que en realidad paso, las brujas de salem murieron en la hoguera, no las pude ayuda porque en ese tiempo estaba realizando un viaje en el cual los encontre y ya no supe de las brujas.

BRICK: si lo entiendo, pero ese hechizo que resitaro cual fue aun no lo conosco y eso que ya estudie todos tus conjuros

BOOMER: es cierto señor no habia escuchado nada parecido en todo este tiempo que llevamos con usd

BUTCH: es cierto y una pregunta aun mas, porque ya no he visto brujas en todo este tiempo?

HIM: bueno respondiendo a su primera pregunta el conjuro fue hecho por ellas mismas, es un conjuro de maldicion el cual afecta todos los aspectos de esa ciudad y al parece con el paso de los años fue perdiendo fuerza, y a su segunda pregunta las brujas fueron perdiendo credivilidad ya no era necesario que las creara si los tenia a usds para desvordar el mal, ellas fueron las ultimas brujas que se crearon, fueron una leyenda en todo aspecto, entonces deciden ayudarme

LOS 3: claro

HIM: bueno chicos tomen estos artefactos

les mustra un paliacate(perteneciente a rosalie) un muñeco de forma de pulpo color morado(era de marie) y un guante color verde(de norie)

BRICK: y esto en que nos ayuda o para que sirve

HIM : esas cosas pertenecieron alas principales brujas de salem si logran entregarselos podran acelerar el momento en que despierten sus antepasados

BOOMER: osea que se las damos y ya

HIM: no muchachos ellos lo tienen que reconocer como si fueran suyos

BUTCH : y eso como lo logramos

HIM: bueno eso lo sabran cuando los vean, ahora alistence porque iran a esa universidad

BRICK: para que solo tenemos que insinuarnos a ellas y listo no

HIM: por eso aun no me alcanzan entre mas cerca esten de ellas mas rapido conoceran el poder del cual fueron creadas

BOOMER: bueno esta bien cual es el plan

HIM : de eso yo me encargo solo tengo que pedirles que se pongan en una edad mas joven, justo la misma que ellas (ahora de ven como de 23 años y resulta que las chicas tienen 18) BRICK: bueno ya oyeron chicos

asi lo hicieron, alrededor de ellos aparecio un pentagrama igual que el de him dando paso a unos nuevos jovenes (solo imaginenselos un poco mas jovenes) de una diferencia notable, brick seguia trayendo su gorra ahora la diferencia que se le veia era que se dejo el pelo mas largo agarrado en una coleta, boomer lo unico que era diferente fue que su cara parecia mas angelical, butch por su parte se le hizo un poco mas corta su chasquilla, pero aun le tapaba su ojo,

HIM: bueno es mi turno

igual aparecia un pentagrama alrededor dando paso un hombre de apariencia joven (no tanto aqui pondre a him mas guapo) tes bronceada, color de ojos color rojo granate, cabello blanco grisaseo, porte elegante vestia un pantalon negro de traje su camisa de vestir en negro con la corbata floja, desabrochada en los botones de arriba dandole la apariencia de chico maduro sexi,(perdon pero esque me aburri de poner al him como gay solo imaginenselo y se les sale la baba)

BOOMER: mi señor que planea usd

HIM: bueno yo los apoyare un poco entrare como maestro de el plantel no se preocupen no les estorbare solo asegurense de no fallar y recuerden que pueden intentar cualquier movimiento son sus prometidas

la reaccion de los tres fue un ligero sonrojo que no paso desapersivido por him

HIM: bueno chicos nos veremos mañana en el plantel yo me encargare de que para mañana usds esten el la universidad

los chicos se desvanesen en la sombra, dejando a him solo

HIM: nunca pense que las brujas de salem volvieran tan rapido ay que aprovechar para ahora si destruir esa maldita ciudad poseedora de de la desgracia

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: lo se largo pero la inspiracion me llega y ni modo de dejarla ahi arumbada nos vemos en el sig cap ... sigo sola quiero compañia

BYE BYE para todo el publico conocedor


	7. Chapter 7

LUCKA SAMA: bueno chicos y chicas que me leen ya volvi este es un nuevo capitulo, hago aclaraciones las ppgz no me pertenecen a mi si lo fueran seria muy feliz tanto que sacari 10 en todo

LUSBEL: si eso fuera verdad seria el fin del mundo ¬¬

LUCKA SAMA: LUSBEL¡

corro y lo abrazo dado que los dos terminamos en el piso

LUSBEL: y ahora a ti que te paso me voy por tu encargo y asi me recibes

LUCKA SAMA: de que hablas, bueno eso que mas da estoy feliz de que estes aqui ... bueno mis lectores nos vemos abajo

-el pacto-

cap 6 revelando el pasado un nuevo ataque ¡cuidado!

KAORU PDV

bueno esto si es extraño 3 chicos raros por cierto estan en las mismas clases que nosotras no se que este pasndo pero lo descubrire, por ahora solo actuare normal.

FIN PDV KAORU

BOOMER: y de donde vienen precisamente, porque nadamas e oido que de new tonsville pero eso donde queda?

MIYAKO: bueno esa ciudad queda en tokio japon y somos de ahi presisamente

BUTCH: y para que se vinieron de tan lejos, que en su ciudad no hay univerdidades que tengan todo lo que quiere?

KAORU: pues la verdad no estuvimos indagando en todos lados para ver si habia algo asi por algun lugar de tokio, nuestros resultados fueron nulos, pero alguien nos dijo que la universidad de salem era todo lo que nesesitamos, comvencimos a nuestros padres de que nos dejaran venir yo solicite una beca que me la dieron

BRICK: y como saben hablar el perfecto ingles siendo japonesas

MOMOKO: eso tiene una explicacion, por mi parte mis padres son empresarios y se la pasan viajando y ala mayoria de los viajes los acompañaba eran por los rumbos de sanfransisco y todos esos lugares, y tenia que aprender a sobrevivir asi que tuve que aprender a hablar ingles por mis propios medios.

MIYAKO: por otro lado mi abuelita que es dueña de unos balnearios, me metio en clases particulares de ingles no me dejaba salir a menos de que mi profesor le diera buenos resultados.

KAORU: yo por mi parte mi padre es el luchador tokyo matsubara, entre gira y gira paramos en E.U.A la verdad me enseñe a hablar sola por lo que oia

BUTCH: tu padre es tokyo matsubara el 7 veces capeon de la mascara vs cabellera

KAORU: si y me enorgullesco de ello

MOMOKO: bueno chicos ya saben un poco de nosotras, ´pero usds que nos pueden contar

BRICK: pues solo que venimos de muy lejos, digamos que somo de un pueblo donde hace mucho calo, nuestros padres no los vemos mucho puesto que viajan mucho solo los vemos raras veces,

MIYAKO: mira momoko se parecen a tus padres, solo ala diferencia que de que tu cuidas a tu hermanita

MOMOKO: si lo unico bueno esque este año la mandaron a un internado solo para señoritas y a mi me dejaron aqui es un alivio

KAORU: bueno si si ya nos conocemos pero a que vinieron a esta escuela

BOOMER: pues nuestros padres nos obligaron a venir

MIYAKO: encerio ?

BUTCH: si pero, que se le va a hacer

MOMOKO: bueno chicos ya comversamos mucho ay que prepararnos para nuestra sig clase, que les toca chicos(hablo de los 4 restantes)

MIYAKO: bueno a nosotros nos toca biologia a usds

KAORU: al parecer tambien nos toca la sig juntos es matematicas

MOMOKO: bueno a nosotros nos toca socioculturismo, bueno nos vemos chicos

todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a clase, los verdes estabn entre comversando y discutiendo mientras llegaban al aula, la profesora estaba llegando, era una joven como de 27 años de cuerpo de supermodelo, el cabello lo trai de manera que parecian serpientes, su cara mas palida de lo normal (si era sedusa) su boca se resaltaba por un labial rojo carmin, iva maquillada muy extrabagantemente, mientras que vestia una falda negra su blusa blanca con olanes y ya se la imaginan.

ANIE: bueno clase dejenme presentarme soy su profesora de matematicas annie pelton es un gusto en conocerlos

(por pura casualidad pasaba de nuevo him y vio quien era la profesora una de sus subordinadas que como termino ahi no se)

HIM: (para si mismo) mmm al parecer sedusa volvio pero es diferente, tendre que darle una ayudadita para que me ayude ahi por lo visto estan los ojiverdes, si perfecto asi lo hare

de su mano vuelve a emitir una sombra que pasa hasta la profesora que como imnotisada deja de moverse mientras en sus pensamientos pasaba algo

SEDUSA/ANNIE SUBCONCIENTE

HIM: buenas querida sedusa

SEDUSA: querido amo cuanto tiempo sin verlo

HIM: basta de adulaciones, nesesito que vuelvas a despertar nesesito tu ayuda

SEDUSA: para que soy buena mi señor

HIM: nesesito que duermas a todos exepto a el chico de ojos verdes ese es crucial que no le hagas nada y dale un mensaje de mi paarte

SEDUSA: si señor usd dira

HIM: bueno dile que se prepare y que no se valla a emocionar

SEDUSA: porque mi señor que pasara

HIM: ya lo veras, ya lo veras... pero trata de atacar a algunos estudiantes bueno no los asesines

SEDUSA: bueno señor lo que usd ordene

AFUERA EN LA REALIDAD

sedusa estuvo un momento estatica, algo que los alumnos no pasaron desapercividos, mas siertas palabras que dijo alertaron a cierta pelinegra

SEDUSA: SAGNES PLURIAN SABATA SURELOS ACAPTA

inmediatamente casi todos se quedaron dormidos, el ojiverde se queda expectante mas la persona que acaba de resitar esas palabras le habla

SEDUSA: el señor him tiene un mensaje

BUTCH: habla de una vez

SEDUSA: dice que te prepares y no te vallas a emocionar

BUTCH: bueno y eso que o porque dices eso

SEDUSA: bueno no me dijo el porque

mientras en el subconciente de kaoru

KAORU SUBCONCIENTE

que pasa porque esa profesora estaba recitando eso y porque esta obscuro que alguien me saque¡

¿?: puedes callarte de una vez

-quien eres y que haces en mi cabeza

¿?: eso no importa, dime ya no eres la chica ruda que siempre presumes

- que dijiste?¡

¿?: no ya no te enojes, dime quieres poder saber que es lo que paso

- jee y tu como sabrias

¿?: bueno se mas de lo que cres, entonces me prestarias tu cuerpo para poder resolver el problema que sucede afuera

-bueno que me dice que me dices la verdad

¿?: bueno eso o quieres diisfrutar un poder ilimitado

-eso si suena tentador, pero quien eres presisamente?

¿?: bueno eso no te puedo decir pero ten por seguro que te volvere a ver

- bueno creo que esta aburrida vida merece algo de diversion, estabien

¿?: bueno te aseguro que te sentiras conforme.

- pero te volvere a ver

¿?: eso tenlo por seguro bueno adios

AFUERA DE LA CABEZA DE KAORU

la chica de levanta ante la mirada de dos individuos espectantes, la chica se levanto y se postro ante los dos pero habia algo diferente su ojos no tenian brillo alguno, al parecer esta mas que atenta porque habla

¿?: bueno al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar sedusa

SEDUSA:bueno no se quien eres pero sera un gusto destruirte

¿?: que no recuerdas alas viejas¨ ämigas¨ no me reconoces soy norie williams o como me decias butercup maldita serpiente con cara

SEDUSA: TU MALDITA DESAGRACIADA POR TI MI CABELLO TARDO UNA ETERNIDAD EN CRECER

NORIE: jajajaja si me acuerdo que quedaste bellisima con ese corte

SEDUSA: maldita ahora veras

sedusa se acerca a toda velocidad asia ella mientras ella la esperaba de lo mas normal, hasta que cuando esta a milimetros de ella que de buenas a primeras se agacho tomo un trozo del piso solido(si vieron avatar no se si se haigan dado cuenta en el emmfrentamiento de tod contra ang como tomaba las piedras pues asi es imaginenselos) y se lo arrojo, el oji verde veia con total impresion esa era la bruja de la fuerza ya lo comprobo

SEDUSA: maldita me dejaras marcas en mi perfecta cara

NORIE: bueno si asi puedo desgraciarte la vida que asi sea

la chica empieza a resitar un hechizo y pasan a un mundo diferente donde solo habia roca y plantacion, se tranportaron solo sedusa butch y kaoru/norie

NORIE: ALTER MONDO EXPETICON MIRIO (mi mundo presagio vengan conmigo)

SEDUSA: valla creo que tu amiga te enseño buenos trucos pero no serviran en contra mia

NORIE: ja no me hagas reir tu no eres rival para mi, o quieres que recordemos tu ultima derrota

SEDUSA : no me provoques niña.

entre un enfrentamiento de conjugores, agarrados de greñas, insultos y muchas cosas mas sedusa termino perdiendo no si antes de decir algo

SEDUSA: (lastimada ) c-con-q-q-u-e es-o de-cia el- m-aestro-him

y callo desmallada, el chico ojiverde veia la ecena impactado de inmediato habla

BUTCH: valla con que tu eres la legendaria bruja destructura no es asi?

NORIE: bueno eso depende quien lo pregunte

BUTCH: digamos que soy un conocido de him

NORIE: sigue aqui pense que desde que morimos habia desaparecido, dime como te llamas y porque traes mi guante

BUTCH: asi que reconociste tu guante verdad, mi nombre no te lo puedo decir pero me puedes llamar como destruction( diganlo en ingles)

NORIE: beno destruction me podrias devolver mi guante

BUTCH: si claro pero dime si te volvere a ver

NORIE: no seas idiota si him te dijo nosotras nos volveremos uno con la persona que tienes enfrente, eso tiene que ahora todo lo que se se transferira a ella

BUTCH: pero no sospechara

NORIE: bueno eso no hay problema los poderes se despertaran por completo hasta que se revele todo nuentro pasado, ahora ya me puedes regresar mi guante

BUTCH: estabien solo espero que no te la tomes contra mi, y sobre todo peleas bien

NORIE: (sonrojada) gracias

le entrega el guante, al momento de ponerselo vuelven ala realidad y todos los que estaban dormidos continuan con la clase, la maestra como si nada impartia la clase de lo mas normal, en cambio la chica estaba dormida, butch por su parte se trato de contactar con him y parecio dar resulatado.

EN LA CABEA DE BUTCH

BUTCH: him acabo de hacer contacto con la bruja y recibio su objeto

HIM: buen trabajo muchacho pero como te fue como esta la chica

BUTCH: bueno no hubo problema solo dijo que recuperaria sus poderes hasta que hiciera un contacto con su vida pasada

HIM: bueno muchacho llevamos una de tres estamos en buen camino solo falta combenser a rosalie ella si es un hueso duro de roer

BUTCH: bueno comfia en brick el sabra que hacer

AFUERA DE LA CABEZA DE BUTCH

antes de que terminara la clase kaoru desperto como si nada, mas si con un enorme dolor de cabeza para su suerte las clase que le siguieron eran un poco mas ligeras asi se acabo el dia

KAORU: al fin se acabo ya me voy a dormir

BUTCH: jeje estabien que te valla bien

KAORU: claro mi cama me recibe muy bien todas las noches

BUTCH: opino lo mismo descansa y sueña conmigo

KAORU : muy chistosito quie quiera solar contigo ¬¬

asi los dos se fueron por sistintos caminos distintos, kaoru iva alos dormitorios mientras butch iva con sus hermanos ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi y sigo feliz porque lusbel esta con migo, sobre la historia pondre los ataques por capitulo, momoko tendra tambien un encuentro con su antepasado miyako tambien ... bueno lusbel porque se fueron todos

LUSBEL: no te digo que me fui por tu encargo

LUCKA SAMA: de que hablas no te encarque nada

LUSBEL: bueno no me dijiste que te fuera a traer mas informacion sobre ...

LUCKA SAMA. yo no fui

LUSBEL: entonces quien fue

LUCKA SAMA: tengo una leve idea, pero entonces no me dejaras de nuevo

LUSBEL: no te puedo dejar recuerda que tengo un contrato contigo

LUCKA SAMA: bueno esta bien, bueno gracias por leer publico conocedor

BYE BYE


	8. Chapter 8

LUCKA SAMA : bueno ya volvi despues de continuar mis demas historias y comenzar las otras estoy aqui de nuevo, lusbel ya no me a dejado los imvito a leer mis otros fics dense una vuelta,

LUSBEL: bueno dado que se animo porque volvi ya continuara con todos los demas sin mas que comience el cap

ESTE VA PARA dikory y purple XD espero les guste a los demas

-el pacto-

cap 7 la demostracion de los poderes, casi estamos cerca

despues que se fueran del aula los dos llega inmediatamente him directo con seduda

HIM: buen trabajo sedusa espero que no te haiga dolido esa palisa

SEDUSA: bueno de doler si me dolio señor pero tenia que parecer que fuera real, asi que no hay como un buen conjuro de desinflamacion

HIM: bueno solo dime una cosa, esa niña es en verdad la bruja

SEDUSA: no tiene porque dudarlo, la unica que podia emviarme a ese mundo es ella asi que no hay problema es en verdad ella

HIM: perfecto eso es todo lo que queria oir

SEDUSA: bueno mi señor

mientras en otro lado presisamente en la cafeteria de la escuela, se encontraba una rubia dibujando al parecer un vestido, un chico de ojos color azules se acerca a ella muy sigilosamente para poder sorprenderla y al parecer lo logro pues este estaba algo concentrada

MIYAKO: boomer me asustaste

BOOMER: bueno perdon, que hacias

MIYAKO: bueno eso no nada

inmediato alejo el cuaderno pero este le quito el cuaderno dejando ver un lindo vestido estraples con volantes alos cosatdos sencillo en tonos azules pues no se distinguia porque solo estaba sombreado

BOOMER: wuao pense que cuando dijiste que querias ser diseñadora era broma pero viendo esto me retracto, dibujas bien miyako aparte de que tienes buenos gustos

MIYAKO: gracias boomer pero aun no termino me podrias dejar

BOOMER: claro

se lo regreso, por otro lugar presisamente afuera de la cafeteria pasaba un señor robusto de pelo rosa y muy malhumorado, al mismo tiempo pasaba por ahi him quien se dio cuenta de ese hombre se para delante de el y le habla

¿? : que es lo que quieres eh

HIM: yo nada solo vengo a liberarte de ese dolor

¿?: de que habals no se de que hablas

HIM: PRONTO LO SABRAS FUZZY LUMPKINS

de la nada todo se torno negro alrededor de ellos al mismo tiempo emvolvia a fuzzy este solo se dejo envolver por la obscuridad mientras le decia

HIM: bien ahora me serviras a mi destruye todo a tu alredeor pero no lastimes alos rubios

FUZZY: SI AMO

se dirige ala cafeteria y todo lo que pasaba por su camino lo destruia diciendo que era de su propiedad, los chicos estaban espantados mas miyako estaba impactada mas en su cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos

- que miedo no quiero estar aqui

¿?: no llores se fuerte

- eh? quien eres

¿?:no importa solo tranquilizazte tienes que derrotar a ese ser

- pero que es lo que pasa porque esta atacando

¿?: eso es para que yo salga

-pero para que te quiere y quien eres

¿?: solo se que me quiere pero de quien soy, soy alguien que veras muy constante

-bueno pero que es lo que quisieras

¿?: bueno quiero que me prestes tu cuerpo para derrotar a esa cosa

- es la unica forma?

¿?: bueno eso o quieres que te pase algo a ti y a tu amigo

-no claro que no pero me prometes qu te volvere a ver

¿?: siempe me veras

afuera de los pensamientos de miyako, el ser peludo se insinuaba mas nunca a ellos eso preocupaba pues no venia con ellos, mientras tanto miyako volvia ala realidad, al momento de que se levanto se veia un poco mas seria de lo normal, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y al parecer el chico la miraba extraña hasta que se dio cuenta que desprendia una extraña aura alrededor

MARIE: ERES CRUEL COMO PUEDES DESTRUIR TODO,ERES UN MANIATICO

FUZZY: quien eres porque me hablas

al momento de que termina de hablar esta aparece dtras de el y lo golpea con una rafaga de viento, pero al mismo tiempo le habla

MARIE: alguien que puede terminar contigo si no te vas en este instante

FUZZY: ja que te hace creer que hare lo que tu digas

MARIE: bueno te lo adverti

esta empieza solo empieza a moverse como si bailara de una manera gracil al mismo tiempo arrojaba ventuscas de viento hacia el este no podia esquivar los ataques, al ultimo este termino todo noquedo en el piso el rubio veia todo impactado esa chica si era delicada en sus ataques, mientras al mismo tiempo era de quien temer, la chica se dirigio a el y de manera dulce le hablo

MARIE: buenas tardes joven him

BOOMER: sabes quien soy?

MARIE: solo se que por tu presencia vienes del mismo him, pero pasando a otra cosa me podrias devolver mi peluche

le devolvio su peluche

BOOMER: como sabes que tengo tu objeto

MARIE: bueno ya que solo tu lo sabras a mi peluche le deje un encantamiento el cual solo yo puedo reconocer

BOOMER: bueno pero dime solo 2 cosas

MARIE: pregunta

BOOMER: bueno solo quiro saber como te llamas y si volvere a verte?

MARIE: bueno dado que siepre me veras ya que con esto despertare soy marie williams o como ella se llama miyako gotokuji

BOOMER: dado que no puedo revelarte mi verdadero nombre solo llamame ¨dolor¨(pronuncienlo en ingles¨)

MARIE: bueno solo espero poder verte ya con mi verdadero ser

BOOMER: bueno yo tambien ya que him tendra algo que decir

MARIE: bueno eso ya se lo sabra rosalie

BOOMER: de que hablas?

MARIE: rosali es la mas poderosa de las tres y sobre todo la que mas contacto con him y dado que la hoguera nos soprendio de sobremanera pero al parecer ella sabia que pasaria algo me asusto pero viendo esto estoy mas segura

BOOMER: bueno pero que mas quieres decir con eso que rosali sabe algo

MARIE: bueno esque se quedo sorprendio y quedo callada de tal manera que fallaba en los conjuros

BOOMER: bueno eso es algo que sorprenderse

MARIE: bueno que mas da me tengo que ir y si ves a him dile que rosalie quiere un encuentro con el

BOOMER: le dare su mensaje nos vemos en poco tiempo

MARIE: jiji si claro nos vemos

solamente se desmallo y como si nada todo estaba como empezo menos un individuo parado en la entrada de la caafeteria, boomer levanto a miyako y esta se fue a su cuarto no sin antes disculparse con el por su error de desmallarse delante de el, boomer se dirige inmediatamete con him para imformarle

BOOMER: señor acabo de tener un encuentro con la bruja marie dice que pronto despertara

HIM: muy bien hecho querido boomer ahora solo falta que la ultima bruja despierte necesito un plan para eso

BOOMER: sobre eso señor, marie dijo que ella queria tener un encuentro con usd

HIM: pero tu como sabes si con la que te encontraste fue con marie

BOOMER: si pero ella me reconocio y dijo que la bruja lider queria solo que usd la despertara

HIM: bueno si ella lo quiere lo tendra

BOOMER: si señor pero tengo una pregunta

HIM: dila querido boomer

BOOMER: bueno señor marie dijo que uds se encontro con rosalie y le dijo algo, que fue?

HIM: a eso, pues ella si sabia que las queria comprometer con usds y mi ausencia se debio por eso

BOOMER: bueno señor si ella sabia, porque fue ala hoguera siendo tan poderosa

HIM: bueno eso no lo se no te conte que despues de que los busque ya no supe de ellas hasta que el dia por unas de mis esclavas me explico que murieron

BOOMER: sera cierto que ya sabia que lo mejor era reencarnar por lo sucedido

HIM: si pero no entiendo el porque de querer morir y en una epoca depues volver a revivir

BOOMER: bueno señor tengo que volver porque despues pueden sospechar

HIM: bueno que te valla bien ... bueno brick ya puedes salir

al momento de que hablo boomer ya se habia retirado y al mismo tiempo sale brick de una especie de sombra

BRICK: muy inteligente mi señor, como supo que estaba aqui ?

HIM: bueno amigo despues de comvivir con usds es facil sentir la presencia aunque la bajen al extremo

BRICK: tienes razon pero digame una cosa, como esta eso de que rosalie sabia lo del el compromiso

HIM: bueno si lo que ella sabe esque mi poder esta devilitandose entonces le dije que tenia que encontrar 3 personas capaces de tomar mi lugar

BRICK : y e ahi donde entramos nosotros pero para que ellas

HIM: bueno yo nunca les conte que yo estuve casado con una bruja verdad

BRICK: es encerio tu casado con una bruja

HIM: si si si bueno aparte de eso ¬¬, para poder heredar todo mi poder tendrian que consumarse con una bruja, pero no solo eso ella debe de ser unica y no tenr nada que las detenga

BRICK: o sea que tenemos que ?

HIM: volverse uno con la bruja

BRICK: que pretendes

HIM: no entiendes verdad

BRICK: la verdad no

HIM: bueno al momento de que despierten completamente tendran que besar alas brujas para poder heredarles mi poder entero ya que con lo que tienen ahora no es el suficiente para poder gobernar el inframundo

BRICK: es encerio quieres que besemos a esas mocosas

HIM: si hablamos de edades usds estan mas chicos que ellas

BRICK: porque cuantos años tieneN

HIM: la ultima ves que las vi ellas tenian 26 años pero dado que ahora estan aqui solo tienen 1uw329320329801 años y usds son mas chicos por unos 150 mil años

BRICK: pero que tiene ahora somos mas grandes que ellas

HIM: no seas presumido ahora retirate que tengo que pensar como enfrentar a rosalie

BRICK: ni que fuera la gran cosa

HIM: no querido brick ella facilmente supera mis poderes

BRICK: como puede ser eso si tu siempre presumes de tener el mayor poder de todos

HIM: si pero en cierta manera ella es mas audaz solo logro superarme en un año

BRICK: bueno entonces no me meto

HIM: bueno solo estaras presente ahora dejame

BRICK: bueno adios

salio de ahi dejando a him solo pensando en la mejor manera de poder despertar a la temible rosalie sin causar un alboroto mayor, mientras en otro lado un pelirojo muy pensativo por lo que dijo su tutor

BRICK:(para el mismo ) si la tal rosalie es la mas poderosa hay que ver como termina todo esto eso sera un espectaculo el cual me gustaria ver

se disponia a ir con la ojirosa para entretenerla en lo que sucedia el ataque de el temido HIM pero lo que no contaba el pelinaranja esque no la encontraria si no hasta la mañana sig...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno en mis vacaiones se me ocurrieron un monton de cosas pero si planeo seguir si se preguntan porque momoko es la mas seria de las tres es porque de alguna manera su antepasado y ella tenian mucho en comun sus padres eran personas ocupadas por lo cual si los veia era muy feliz y de alguna forma con las unicas que se relacionaba de perfecta manera era con sus amigas y en un tiempo ya los demas le hablaban e ahi su caracter enamoradizo, en cambi rosalie al igual que momoko era un poco antisocial pero despues de conocer a marie y norie se relacionaba mas y ala muerte de los padres ya no se llevaba bien que digamos con los demas solo con sus amigos con los demas se comportaba fria y calculadora., bueno ya fue mucho en el prox cap les cuento como eran las antepasadas de miyako y kaoru

LUSBEL: bueno ya es todo verdad

LUCKA SAMA: si

LUSBEL: bueno despidete

LUCKA SAMA: ya no me regañes¬¬ bueno ya me voy saludos a todos

BYE BYE


	9. Chapter 9

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi espero que me aigan extrañado porque yo a usds si

LUSBEL : a quien le hablas

LUCKA SAMA:bueno a mis queridos lectores asi que me disculapas me agradaron sus reviews espero sigan mandando mas sus historias siguen siendo geniales bueno sin mas los veo abajo

LUSBEL: si si si como se que ya empiece

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya que empiece el cap

-el pacto-

cap 8 al fin el despertar, mision completada

la mañana paso muy rapido para cierta ojirosa que se habia dedicado a poner atencion a todas sus clases, mas la clase que mas le llamaba la atencion era la de literatura y no era por el profesor que la impartia si no que tenia una curiosidad inmensa por saber de aquel pueblo

NIKITA : bueno clase hoy es nuestro segundo dia espero y no pase nada fuera de lo comun sin mas quiero comenzar sin antes decierles que tendremos una clase al aire libre

lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto desden de malicia alo cual casi nadie percato mas ciertos hermanos si, antes de que todos salieron faltando solo los pelinaranjas him dio un rapido movimiento y cerro la puerta con ellos tres ahi adentro, la ojirosa inmediatamente sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo al momento de que se cerrara la puerta e inmediato cae desmallada no si ser sostenida por un ojisangre

BRICK: que fue lo que hiciste

HIM: la verdad yo no hice nada solo me acerque a ella y eso lo que paso

BRICK: entonces porque se desmallo

HIM: bueno creo que su antepasada la esta llamando

MIENTRAS EN LA CABEZA DE MOMOKO:

-no de nuvo, no me gusta estar en lugares solos

¿?: ya te habia dicho que nunca has estado sola

-pero quien eres y ya deja de desmallarme por todos lados

¿?: no entiendes verdad

- que tengo que entender

¿?: bueno que no por coincidencia terminaran tu y tus amigas en este pueblo olvidado por la humanidad

- de que hablas si solo venimos porque esta escuela tiene lo que queremos estudiar

¿?: bueno joven te lo dejare en claro

de la nada en una especie de nube aparece una joven igual a momoko solo que traia ropa de epoca muy bonita algo que dejo desconcertada a la chica

-pero dime quien eres exactamente exijo saber

¿?: bueno tarde o temprano lo tendrias que saber, dejame presentarme correctamente soy ROSALIE ADAMS un gusto en conocerte otro yo

- pero que estas diceindo tu eres la legendaria bruja de salem y que quieres decir con otro yo

ROSALIE: bueno eso que tu eres mi siguiente vida y yo soy como decirlo tu vida pasada y si tendremos que despertar y tu seras en cierta forma mi cuerpo, pero no te preocupes yo ya no te vere de nuevo pero estare contigo cuando lo necesites ahora solo necesito que me permitas tu cuerpo por ultima vez

MOMOKO: como quieres que crea que yo soy la reencarnacion de la bruja mas poderosa que se haya conocido en este pueblo

ROSALIE: bueno se que suena poco creible pero es la verdad tu seguiras con lo que nosotras dejamos pendiente

MOMOKO: pero a que te refieres a que pendiente te refieres

ROSALIE: bueno querida momoko despues que me encuentre con alguien y me devuelva lo que provocara el despertamiento de nosotras 3 tendran por cometido destruir este pueblo

MOMOKO: COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO YO NO QUIERO DESTRUIR NADA

ROSALIE:muy ingenua querida oiste nuestra historia- bueno eso esta destinado que pase denuevo pero no garantizo que lo podamos detener, bueno querida tus amigas ya aceptaron su poder y mis amigas estan ya despertando solo falta que yo les de la orden para que les entreguen sus poderes y recuperen los recuerdos de lo que en verdad paso

MOMOKO: es encerio que esta ciudad las despresio despues de la muerte de sus padres y el ser de las tienieblas las transformo en brujas

ROSALIE: bueno si pero no desesperes usds ... no no te preocupes nada te pasara ya que este pueblo ya esta condenado a su destruccion total

MOMOKO: bueno si lo aseguras estabien

ROSALIE: buena eleccion queridad no te arrepentiras

FUERA DE LA CABEZA DE MOMOKO:

se levanta de lo mas normal mientras estos seguian comversando

BRICK. pero no dijiste que te reconoceria de inmediato

HIM: solo agurada niño, mira para atras

este ve atras y ve ala chica sentada en una de las bancas con la pierna encima de la otra con una mirada mas seria de lo normal mientras sus ojos perdieron su brillo y esta solo atina a decir

ROSALIE: buenas tardes querido him cuanto hace que no nos vemos

HIM: bueno rosalie son unos cientos de siglos pero que cuentas como se sintio el fuego de la hooguera

ROSALIE: SENTIMONO ... porque no lo pruebas tu mismo

el cojuro que avento empezo a quemar todo alredor de el pero el ni se inmuta pues al parecer tenia una barrera que lo protegia

ROSALIE: FORMOKU...veo que aun no pierdes ese sexto sentido verdad

lanzo otro hechizo pero este era diferente porque invoco hielo que se comvirtio en agua callendo en el fuego y al mismo tiepo resanando todo lo que habia quemado, el ojisangre veia todo con cara de sorpresa para una bruja eso era casi imposible pues nadamas se les permitia controlar 2 elementos

HIM: y tu rosalie aun no pierdes tu control, que yo supiera nadamas sabias controlar el fuego y el hielo

ROSALIE: bueno querido señor tenia que desarrollar mas ataques para poder proteger amis amigas y si no mal recuerdo el controlar los demas elementos no es problema pues es solo aprender conjuros

HIM: muy inteligente pero dime a que has venido

ROSALIE: bueno no es mas que ovio no me pediste tiempo para encontrar a tus herederos y entrenarlos pues ya fue suficiente ahora venimos a cumplir nuestra parte de el trarto y terminar de destruir lo que queda de salem

HIM: pero como haras eso si todavia no han despertado por completo

ROSALIE: eso cambia ahora, him del caos me podrias pasar mi objeto encantado porfavor

BRICK. como supiste que lo tengo yo y no him

ROSALIE: sencillo no veo porque otra razon estaria aqui mi prometido si no para entregarme y reconocerme como su futura esposa

BRICK: je veo que no se te pasa nada verdad rosalie

ROSALIE: no claro que no es una de mis facetas, pero basta de charlas mejor entregamelo

BRICK: claro toma

se lo lanza y ella lo toma no sin antes decir

ROSALIE: bueno debo advertirles que al momento de que me valla quedara momoko con todo y los recuerdo asi que podran referirse a ella de ahora en adelante

BRICK: y que pasa con sus amigas ellas tambien sabran quienes somos

ROSALIE: bueno sobre eso ellas todavia no saben que estamos prometidas

BRICK/HIM: QUEEEE

ROSALIE. bueno si la verdad esque aun no les queria arruinar la vida con algo que pudiera perjudiacarlas, bueno iniciare con el despertamiento

aparece una luz alarededor de ella y comienza a recitar algo

ROSALIE: VOGNER A SUS SITIONS ORRGINIELS A LAS VOS DE MIA

todo sufre un temblor mientras en la mente de momoko

MOMOKO: que fue lo que paso

ROSALIE: no te preocupes apartir de hoy seremos una te entrego todos mis poderes junto con mi sufrimiento

MOMOKO: estabien y prometo cuidarlos hasta que se cumpla tu cometido

ROSALIE:(apenas en susurri minetras se desvanecia e impregnaba a momoko) y ten suerte con tu prometido

MOMOKO: eh de que hablas

ya no le pudo responder pues ahora sufria un dolor de cabeza descomunal pues todo lo que vivio su antepasada le era entregado, mientras afuera en la realidad sucedia algo se elvaba y su pañuelo que traia consigo la cubria como una gran sabana dejando ver una apariencia totalmente diferente, su cabello ahora suelto vestia un vestido pegado rojo dejando ver su abdomen unas botas rojas igual, unos guantes negros y encima una capa blanca cubriendo la mayoria de su cara y cuerpo en su cuello portaba una piedra de rubi , y antes de que la luz pasara dijo algo apenas audible para momoko

ROSALIE: este disfras lo cree para que no salgas perjudicada y puedas vivir normal, y cualquier hechizo solo piensa que quieres hacer y saldra

tambien en susurro le contesta un gracias e inmediato se incorpora dejando a una momoko seria mas de lo normal y dirigiendose a him ahora maestro

MOMOKO: estoy a sus servicios amo

HIM: bien hecho pero que pasara con tus amigas

MOMOKO: de eso no se preocupe ahora mismo las traigo ... DEI RECAIGO

y de la nada aparecen ahi un poco desconcertadas y como si fuera obligatorio preguntan

MIYAKO : que pasa porque estamos aqui

KAORU: see y porque estamos aqui

MOMOKO: (seria) MARIE NORIE DESPIERTEN AHORA SE LOS ORDENO

como si encantadas aparece el objeto que traian anteriormente, a miyako su peluche la toca y su vestuario cambia de su vestido pasa a otro de dos piezas color azul su pelo se suelta dejando ver sus bucles caer, la falda terminaba en cola suelta estaba descalsa con dos aros en los tobillos y encima traia su capa blanca con detalles en azul y llebaba un collar con un zafiro en el cuello, la chica es contactada por su antepasada y le dice

MARIE: perdon por no presentarme hola soy marie williams y seremos una misma espero llevarme bien contigo

MIYAKO : si esperaba verte de nuevo bruja de la delicadeza espero que me tengas comfianza

MARIE:(feliz) si e hice esa ropa para que no tengas problemas con tu vida

MIYAKO: gracias pero no era necesario

MARIE: tomalo como un agradecimiento

MIYAKO : estabien pero como sabre que hacer

MARIE: no te preocupes tu amiga les explicara todo

MIYAKO: bueno gracias y bienvenida

MARIE: gracias

asi se dejo de ver la luz de anteriormente dejando a una miyako diferente ahora se veia mas angelical que de costumbre, la siguiente fue kaoru que al ponerse su guante sufre el mismo cambio es envuelta por una luz que da cambio de sus pants verdes ahora a un short corto color negro un top verde encima un chaleco en negro llebaba unas botas estilo militar en sus manos se aprecian dos guantes sin dedos, su pelo se aplaco totalmento dejando una chasquilla en sus ojos, como las otras dos llevaba una capa encima cubriendo la mayor parte de ella tambien le aparecio un collar de esmeralda, su antepasada tambien le hablo en el lapso de la transformacion

NORIE: ey mocosa es hora de que te lusacas

KAORU: que quien eres

NORIE: dado que seremos la misma persona de ahora en adelante dejame presentarme, soy norie hills

KAORU: que de que hablas como que seremos la misma persona

NORIE: bueno yo soy la bruja y tu mi reencarnacion asi que de ahora en adelante eres yo ya que tienes que hablar con him ya te pasare todo lo que necesites lo demas se lo preguntas a tu amiga la pelirroja

KAORU: bueno y esta ropa que

NORIE: bueno segun rosalie es para que no tengan problemas con su identidad y que se cuiden bueno ya me voy adios

las 2 luces restantes se dispersan dejando ver ahora alas chicas con vestimenta diferente, hasta que momoko decide hablar

MOMOKO:(seriamente) bueno señor aqui estan las reencarnaciones de norie y marie y yo como marie es un placer servirle de nuevo

HIM: muy bien chicas estan preparads para destruir esta ciudad de una vez por todas

LAS 3: SI

MOMOKO: bueno señor tengo que darles la noticia de una vez amis amigas si no podria ocurrir un malentendido

MIYAKO: de que hablas momoko

KAORU: si de que hablas no me dejes con el suspenso

MOMOKO: mi señor podria imvocar asus dos hijos faltantes

HIM : como tu antepasada no se te pasa nada verdad

MOMOKO: no claro que no podria hacerlo de una vez

HIM : si claro BUTCH BOOMER vengan aqui

de la nada salieron los dos caminando de lo mas normal, brick ya estaba ahi solo estaba pendiente los dos ahi presentes

BOOMER: llamo mi señor

HIM: si solo guarda silencio y no hables

BOOMER: si claro

MOMOKO: bueno ya estan todos aqui...

BUTCH:(susurro para boomer) oye boomer quienes son esas que estan ahi enfrente

BOOMER(en susurro) no lo se alo mejor brick sabe... brick tu sabes quien son esllas

BRICK: ya lo veras boomer ya lo veras

MOMOKO: chicas tengo algo que decirles, veen a esos chicos ahi

las otras solo asienten

MOMOKO: bueno chicas al momento de aceptar el pacto con el señor him tambien prometimos desposar asus herederos asi que se los presento ellos los hijos del señor him

MIYAKO/KAORU: QUEEEEEE¡

MIYAKO: pero momoko eso no lo oimos decir como es posible

KAORU: si yo no pienso casarme con nadie y menos con uno de ellos

MOMOKO:(intimidadoramente) o lo hacen o les juro que aqui mismo dejaran de vivir y eso va por ti kaoru

KAORU: si es lo unico que puedo hacer, pero que valga que no lo hago porque quiera ehh

MOMOKO: bueno miyako nosotras estaremos contigo asi que no hay de que preocuparte

todas se sacan la capucha ensima de su cabeza dejando ver alas que son, mientras los chicos aun no acaban de crerselo eran las temidas brujas

MIYAKO: bueno si tu lo dices estara bien momoko pero prometen que nunca me dejaran

MOMOKO/KAORU: claro

MOMOKO: bueno mi señor usd asigne aquien le pertenecoemos de ahora en adelante

HIM: bueno como yo decidire quien quede con quien lo hare mediante a colores, momoko tu quedaras con mi hijo brick, kaoru tu quedaras con butch y por ultimo miyako tu quedaras con mi ultimo hijo boomer

MOMOKO: es un gusto conocerlo principe brick espero que sea de su agrado

BRICK: mph

KAORU: pobre donde te sobrepases conmigo maldito

BUTCH: tratame buien brujita

MIYAKO: h-hola de -n-nuevo boomer... perdon principe

BOOMER: no llamame boomer si miyako

MIYAKO: SI

HIM: bueno dado que ya todos se conocen empesaremos los preparativos para el compromiso lo antesposible

MOMOKO/BRICK: como usd ordene señor

BOOMER/MIYAKO: si señor

KAORU/BUTCH: nee ya que

HIM: pero antes quien quiere destruir este pueblo

los primeros en gritar fueron los verdes

KAORU/BUTCH: YO SIIIIIIIII

MOMOKO: los dos guaden silencio

HIM: gracias momoko, ahora iremos alas afueras de salem y planear la tactica de pelea

TODOS: si

asi se fueron saltando como ninjas hasta un bosque muy conocido para todos...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno aqui acaba el capi lo que tenian en comun miyako y marie esque alas dos las cuidadba su abuela y su caracter pero ahora era mas serio por decirlo asi mas no cambio mucho, sobre el compromiso lo hare simple como una boda pero habra mas lazos que unir pondre a los villanos conocidos y aotros que imventare gracis por leer

BYE BYE


End file.
